Lifes' Fine Lines
by Athena Kyle
Summary: Everyone knows there are many fine lines in life, the most prominent being the line between love and hate... What happens when a pureblood crosses that line with a mudblood? SM HP crossover, MK
1. Hogwarts Most Guarded Secret

**Lifes Fine Lines**  
Chapter One: Hogwarts Most Guarded Secret  
_Thoughts_

* * *

Mako stood in the astronomy tower, staring out at the planet Jupiter, for some unknown reason she felt connected to the giant planet. She didn't even flinch as she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist, warm lips gently suckling at her exposed neck. The affectionate caresses stopped when she didn't move, she felt herself being turned around, two hands tenderly cupping her cheeks, forcing her to look into silvery blue eyes.

"What's the matter baby?" he cooed as he placed butterfly kisses on her cheeks, causing her to pull away, before his lips could touch hers. He stared at her confused, while she continued to glare at him, "You're still not mad at what happened in the great hall are you?"

"Of course not," she snapped, "Why would I be mad that my boyfriend called me a mudblood bitch while my worst enemy sits on his lap and laughs?" she sarcastically bit, "I'm just abso-fucking-lutely peachie!" her emerald eyes danced with fury.

He laughed softly pulling her back into his arms, "You know that was just an act, you know I would never choose a slut like Pansy over you." He paused as he kissed her forehead, "I'd never choose any other woman over you." He added, kissing the tip of her nose, "You're it for me Mako, you're my one and only." He stared into her eyes, noticing that the storm that had once raged within them was slowly waning. He leaned in to kiss her again but she turned away from his lips once more, looking back out at the night sky.

Makoto Kino and Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts most guarded secret, the couple had been dating for the past two months. What had innocently started off as Draco complying with his father's plan to destroy the only mudblood to ever be sorted into the Slytherin house had turned into more, so much more.

The original plan was to get close to her, find out some deep dark secret that he could use to make her leave Hogwarts, thus re-purifying the Slytherin house. Yet the closer he got to the vivacious brunette the more he fell for her, until one night of studying turned into a heated make out session in the restricted section of the library. That night they had realized that they had a mutual and growing attraction to one another, that night they both stopped denying it. They also decided that they needed to keep it a secret, Draco's dad wouldn't be happy with the change of plans (which Mako remained unaware of), and the female population would undoubtedly want to kill Mako for snagging Draco.

So during the day, around everyone else, the insults against one another and hostility remained, however in private quarters, the two let their guards down, and made quite the cute couple. Being a prick of course came naturally to Draco, who is after all a Malfoy, for Mako it was a bit harder. Draco was so good at disguising their romance that she really began to wonder if she really meant anything to him.

"How do I know that you're not acting now?" she turned to face him, "That everything you said down there is the real you, and that this version of you is the act?" she asked softly, wrapping her arms around her lithe body for comfort.

Draco stared at her, at the vision of beauty she made, standing there, bathed in the moonlight. Her lightly tanned complexion was smooth and creamy, her lips soft and pink, her cute little button nose just longed to be kissed. Then he met her eyes, her eyes were like two emerald jewels, surrounded by lush long lashes. Her eyes reflected every emotion she was feeling, they truly were the windows to her soul. And right now her soul yearned for reassurance, for him to tell her that he loved her.

"Mako," he softly called her name, smiling at her as she turned to face him, "It's you I want to be with, you know that, I know that you know that. But the rest of the world can't know that, not until 'you know who' is defeated and purebloods can be with mudblo-" he stopped as he noticed her flinch.

"No go ahead, say it, mudblood, I'm a mudblood," Draco silently cursed as he watched the storm in her eyes build up again, "I'm not a pureblood, and I'll never be a pureblood, you're wasting you time with me Draco, the world will never approve of you and I, ever. Even if 'you know who' is defeated, your father will never accept me." A few tears slipped from her eyes as she turned her gaze back to the heavens, "So it's better if we just end it now, before either of us falls to deeply."

_It's too late for that my sweet_ Draco thought as he pulled her into a ferocious kiss, ignoring her protest. Soon she stopped fighting him, and melted into his embrace, kissing him back just as passionately as he was kissing her. He slowly pulled away and watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open, misted over with desire. "I'll find a way to tell my father, and he will accept us, or I'll disown him." He kissed her softly, "But for now, we can't let anyone know, okay?"

She nodded slowly, "Ok."

He gently wiped away her tears, "Just remember whatever I say when everyone else is around is a lie. That you are the light in my darkened world." He smiled when she blushed, "For every insult that I throw at you, I'll make up to you when we're," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Alone." Smiling even more as her blush deepened.

"Well according to my calculations you have some making out to do." She smiled slyly.

"It's making up-oh!" Draco's grin widened as he understood what she was getting at. "Why Ms. Kino, who knew you had such a dirty mind?" he taunted playfully as he nibbled at her earlobe.

"Must be the influence of my boyfriend, he's absolutely insatiable." She giggled softly as she arched her body into his, letting her head fall to the side to give him more access to her neck, which he greedily took advantage of.

* * *

The next morning Mako woke up, not only in the silken comfort of her bed, but also in the arms of one Draco Malfoy. She smiled as she realized that he must have apparated them there sometime last night, she gently brushed a strand of platinum blond hair from his sleeping face, enjoying the angelic look he expressed. He stirred slightly and pulled her closer, nuzzling further into her embrace. She giggled softly, amazed at this softer side of Draco, the side that only she was privy to. She tenderly caressed his cheek, as his eyes slowly opened, before he had the chance to say or even think anything, her lips descended onto his, in a devastatingly soft and tenderly passionate kiss.

He smiled as they slowly drifted apart, "I could get used to that kind of wake up call." He smirked as she playfully slapped his bare shoulder. He growled teasingly as he pounced on her, "Think you can get away with hitting me?" he smiled as she mocked fear, "I think you need to be punished." He leaned in and kissed her, the knock on the door prevented them from deepening the kiss.

"Hey girlie girl, you decent?" Bianca Briefs called out.

"Never!" Mako called back giggling as Draco whined, not liking the interruption one bit.

"Get dressed, I'm coming in!" the doorknob began to turn and Mako turned to look at the door in fright before turning to look at Draco who had disappeared.

The door flew open and Bianca 'B' Briefs waltzed in, "Come on girl, we get to go to Hogsmeade today, get a move on!" Bianca laughed at her friend who simply fell back into bed, she stopped when she noticed a soft furry thing nestled beside Mako. "Hey Mako, when'd you get a pet?"

Mako looked at her strangely before looking down realizing that a powder white wolf cub with piercing blue eyes was staring up at her, whimpering softly. Mako smiled, there was no mistaking those eyes, the cub was Draco, he was an animagus. She picked him up and brought him to her face, cuddling him, and kissing the spot between his ears. He eagerly licked whatever part of her he could reach, yipping like an excited puppy.

"He's so cute!" Bianca squealed as she sat next to Mako on the bed, reaching out to pet the pup. Who growled and snapped at her hand. "Damn devil dog." Bianca muttered as Mako scolded the puppy.

"That wasn't very nice." Mako chided as Draco looked up at her with puppy dog eyes, literally, causing Mako's heart to melt. "Aww Poopie, it's ok. I still wove you." She cooed as he wagged his tail.

"Poopie? You named your dog Poopie?" Bianca looked at the white ball of fluff in Mako's arms and cracked up, not noticing the growls emitting from the pup. "Glad you don't have any little siblings to name… pity your kids though." Bianca teased.

Mako through a pillow at her, "Shut up B!" she laughed as it hit her best friend square in the head, "Now get out of here so I can get dressed!"

"Cha, meet in the common room when you're done, I wonder if Draco's going, he's so hot… an arrogant prick, but hot." She smiled dreamily as she left Mako and 'Poopie' alone.

"Ack!" Mako giggled as Draco turned back into a human, effectively pinning her beneath him.

"Poopie!" he demanded, as he tickled her relentlessly, "You named me Poopie!" he cracked a smile as she squirmed beneath him, "What about something manly like Dragon or Killer or Kujo?"

Mako finally got a hold of his hands, stopping the tickling for now, "I like Poopie better, besides, it's what you get for trying to bite B." she playfully glared at him.

His eyes flashed at the mention of Mako's shorter friend, "She thinks I'm hot." He smirked as Mako rolled her eyes.

"Puh-lease, almost the entire female population of Hogwarts thinks you're hot."

"Almost the entire?" he raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

Mako feigned a bored yawn, "Yea, apparently I'm the only girl with any taste." She laughed as he mocked being devastated by the news, "Come on Poopie, lets get ready for Hogsmeade." She pushed him off of her and stood up. She had only gotten a foot from the bed when a large hand wrapped around hers and dragged her back into bed.

"Stay with me in bed." He growled seductively into the hollow of her neck. "I don't want you to go to Hogsmeade."

She giggled at his childlike selfishness, "Draco, I already told B I was going," he started whining like he had when he was a cub, nuzzling her neck, "Draco I need to go." She pried herself out of his arms, "Besides, there's this fascinating store there called Aphrodite's Secret that has the cutest little teddy I wanted to buy." She stretched her lithe body seductively.

Before she could respond she was being dressed and shoved out the door, "Well in that case go, buy, charge anything there to me." He pulled her in for a searing kiss, "Just remember that whatever you buy there, is only meant for me to see."

She caressed his cheek, and smiled slyly, "You know, you could come with me and help me choose an-" before she even finished her sentence Draco had charmed himself dressed and ready to go.

"Let's go!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her down to the common room, dropping it before reaching the bottom of the stairs. Their masks of indifference towards one another back on, they avoided each other like the plague.

* * *

Upon reaching Hogsmeade Mako and Bianca headed to Aphrodite's Secret, "So Mako, who are you buying this for?" Bianca inquired as Mako picked up a silky pink nightie, the bust and skirt lined with lace.

Mako smiled as she shook her head, "No one in particular, can't a girl sleep in something silky every now and then?"

Bianca raised an eyebrow suggestively, "Really? Could it possibly be for who ever it was who gave you the admittedly cute, devil dog?" Mako blushed and Bianca grabbed her, dragging her into the nearest fitting room. "Alright girl spill!"

"You can't say anything alright?" Mako waited for Bianca to agree, "We told each other that we weren't going to say anything to anyone, but in all honesty, I have to tell someone or I'll bust!" she smiled dreamily, before whispering, "B, I've been seeing Draco Malfoy for the past couple months."

Mako laughed as Bianca's jaw practically hit the ground. "You and Malfoy? I thought you guys hated each other." She whispered back.

The emerald eyed brunette shrugged, "You know how the expression goes, there's a fine line between love and hate." She blushed again, "All I know is that I love the way he makes me feel." She met Bianca's brown eyes, "He has this other softer side, that's just unbelievable."

Bianca laughed, "Who would have known that the prick had a soft side. So is he the one that gave you the wolf?"

"B, Draco is the wolf, he's an animagus, but don't tell anybody, not even his father knows."

Bianca's almond shape eyes grew about three sizes, "You mean that insufferable git knows that I think he's hot?" Mako nodded, "Shit… that bastards never going to let me live it down now." She groaned, running a hand through her hair.

"Don't worry B, he already knows what will happen to him if he picks on you. It's why I named him Poopie." She added to clarify.

The shorter girl cracked up, "You have him wrapped around your little finger don't you?" Mako blushed again, much to Bianca's amusement. "I knew it!" she opened the door and pulled Mako back out to look at lingerie, "Come on girlie, lets pick something out that will knock his socks off!"

Mako laughed as she watched Bianca tear through all the different items of undergarments, stopping to admire a few, raving on how great Mako would look in it.

Bianca Briefs, was the first friend that Mako had made at Hogwarts, the petite Asian girl hadn't cared that she was a mudblood, or that she was taller than most of the guys. The two seemed to just have bonded, both having a deep albeit secret obsession with the British actor Tom Felton. Bianca was the kind of girl that didn't give a damn about what anyone said about her; she was secure and confident about herself, and fiercely protective of her friends something Mako deeply admired.

Bianca came from a prominent pureblooded wizarding family, yet they were nothing like the Malfoy's. Bianca's parents treated Mako as one of their own, not caring that she wasn't a pureblood. They didn't mind muggles or muggle things, they were quite well known in the non-magic world as well. Bianca looked amazingly like her mother, Christina Briefs was one of the most beautiful women that Mako had ever seen, and Bianca had inherited many of her mothers best features. She had shoulder length silky black hair that seemed to flow like a river of onyx. Her caramel brown eyes always held a mysterious spark that let you know when she was up to no good, which in Mako's opinion was quite often. Mako always admired Bianca for her petite stature; she was tiny, but definitely not fragile. Yet she seemed to fit better with guys than Mako and her lanky form, Mako always felt out of place beside the adorable Asian doll, until she met Draco, never before had she been so glad for her height.

"Mako, I think this one is perfect!" Bianca held up a black satin teddy that was lined with a deep green trim. "It's all Slytherin colors, Poopie will love it." Bianca couldn't help but grin, at the thought that Draco's pet name was Poopie.

"Shut up B!" Mako giggled, using a thong like a rubber band and flying at Bianca who effectively evaded the flying undergarment. "Besides, what about your beloved Heero, don't you think he'd appreciate you in one of those little numbers?"

Bianca grinned slyly, "Who said I didn't already have one?"

"Ah, so the mighty Bianca does have a boyfriend." A smirking voice broke into the girls conversation.

Bianca whirled around to face the one and only Draco Malfoy, "Oh shut your trap!" she stuck her tongue out, "Poopie!" she added, grinning widely when Draco paled. "Honestly Draco, did you think I wouldn't find out? We women have a sixth sense about these things." She picked up the thong that had landed on the floor, "You treat her right, cause if you hurt her, not even your precious father can save you from what I'd do to you." She whispered harshly as she walked by the tall blond, dropping the thong in his hands. "Don't worry you two, I'll keep you secret." She smiled sweetly at Mako before glaring at Draco, "See you later girlie." She waved as she exited, leaving Draco and Mako alone in the store.

Draco looked down at the silky garment in his hands, raising a seductive eyebrow to Mako he smiled when she blushed. He was definitely going to have to buy them for her. He tried to catch a glimpse of what she was buying before the clerk put it in the bag but was unsuccessful, he'd just have to wait for later. She looked back at him smiling softly before heading out to go join Bianca at the corner coffee shop.

Draco went to the register and placed the thong on the counter, ignoring the questioning look the sales woman was giving him. He had the hardest time getting the image of Mako wearing the tiny underwear out of his head. He took the bag with a silly grin and shoved it in his pocket, shaking himself out of his little daydream, turning to the sales clerk, he pulled out his wand "Obliviate," he whispered, insuring that the last ten minutes would be erased from her memory. Satisfied that his secret relationship was safe, he headed back to Hogwarts.

* * *

I know I know, I shouldn't have started another fic when M&M's has been sitting on my comp collecting dust for awhile, but I couldn't help it. Once again, Thanks so much to B, who helped me with all the Hogwarts/Magic info. I'd be so lost without her... I love you! B also makes her fanfic debute as Bianca Briefs, so yay! Hope you guys like it, I'm not expecting it to be a long fic, but who knows, M&M's was supposed to be brief too...

**Reading Recommendation:** Chasing Spitfire by _Hehe Panda_

One love,  
_Athena Kyle_


	2. An Angel Like You, A Devil Like Me

**Life's Fine Lines**  
Chapter Two: An Angel Like You, A Devil Like Me  
_Thoughts_

* * *

Draco returned to his room, from the afternoon at Hogsmead, he smiled as he fingered the small bag in his pocket, the image of Mako wearing anything that Aphrodites Secret had to offer playing in his mind. He was so lost in his fantasy he didn't even notice the tall imposing figure in his room, sitting in the shadows. 

"What could have my son smiling like an idiot?" Lucius's voice caused Draco to turn sharply in shock. Lucius stood up, coming out of the shadows towards his son, "Could that annoying Potter finally have met his end? Could he have passed his Potions midterm with flying colors? Or could it be that he's infatuated with a filthy mudblood!" his father yelled.

Draco stood his ground, "That's ridiculous! How could you even think that I would have anything to do with a Mug-mudblood." He flinched as his father picked up on his slip.

"So you are seeing a mudblood, well it better end now, or I will find out who she is and kill her, I won't let you taint the family name." And with that he disappeared.

Draco released a breath he didn't know he was holding, running a hand through his hair, he fell heavily on to his bed. His father's words rang out through his mind, _I will find out who she is and kill her_ he knew he couldn't let that happen. He needed to end things with Mako, for her own safety, he had to let her go. He pulled the small bag from his pocket and threw it against the wall, hating that he had to let go of the only pure thing he'd ever had.

* * *

Mako just stared at him in disbelief as he smiled maliciously at her, his stormy silver eyes showing nothing but contempt and disgust. Where was the tender sweetheart that she once knew? The man that had held her tightly through countless nights? The man who just helped herpick out a new nightie? No, he was gone, the man she once knew was gone, replaced by the one standing before her and Mako began to wonder if he ever existed at all. Lowering her eyes to the ground, she slowly nodded, letting the finality of his words sink in. They were through, and she could say nothing to convince him otherwise. Refusing to let him see her cry, she raised her head proudly, smiled at him and turned around, walking away from the man she thought she knew, the man she thought he loved, the man who had duped her into believing he had loved her in return. 

Draco watched as she walked off, knowing that he had to do what he had just done, break her heart along with his. Lucius had caught wind of a rumor that he was dating a muggle, Draco knew he wasn't powerful enough to take on his father and that he refused to let anything happen to his precious Mako... So he let her go. He felt tears stinging his eyes as he chuckled bitterly, he was letting her go because he loved her, and she would never, could never know, her life depended on it.

Draco whirled around realizing he was no longer alone, "Father!"

Lucius smirked, "You didn't tell me that it was the Slytherin mudblood you were seeing… this could actually work to our advantage, since you're not going through with our original plan." He looked disapprovingly at his son.

The younger Malfoy shook his head, "I'm not going to do that to her, she doesn't deserve that."

Lucius stepped closer to his only heir menacingly, "Doesn't deserve it? Doesn't deserve it! She's the only non-pureblood to ever be allowed into Slytherin, that is why she does deserve it, she's tainting Salazar Slytherin and the entire Slytherin house, along with all of it's alumni. Many witches and wizards are angry that she's there, so many in fact, I don't think that even Dumbledore himself can protect her." Draco's heart wretched painfully at the thought of anything bad happening to Mako. Lucius smiled inwardly, knowing his son was falling nicely into his trap, "There is however, a way that you can save her." He circled his son like a hawk, and proceeded when his son silently asked him how, "Make her leave on her own."

Draco scoffed, "Dad, Hogwarts is the most prestigious magic school in the world, she's been dying to go here since she was a little girl. She'd never willingly leave."

"Dying to go huh? Interesting choice of words son." He smirked as Draco flinched, "But you underestimate the heart of a young girl son. If you break her heart, she will leave, she won't be able to be around you without remembering everything that was."

"Did you not just see that I just broke her heart?" Draco yelled, clutching his own heart in the process.

"Yes, very nice performance son, but no one knew of you two as a couple, so the loss will be bearable. You need to go public with this, make her think that you don't care of the consequences of your actions, that it's worth my wrath to be with her. Then when she least expects it, publicly humiliate her, dump her in front of everyone. That should be enough to make her leave."

Draco gaped at his father, "No! I'm not going to do that to her! I care for her too much to destroy her like that!"

"Fine, then when the alumni of Slytherin come to put her in her place, just remember that you let her die." Icy blue eyes glared into stormy blue, Lucius stood up straight, turned on his heel, and began to stalk off.

"Wait." Draco called out softly, "I'll do it," he looked up at his father, "I'll do it." _Anything to keep her safe, Mako please forgive me._

Lucius smirked, yet at the same time he was mildly astounded that his son chose to protect this mudblood. "Cruciatus Medius!" he aimed his wand at his son, the curse sending the young Malfoy flying roughly against a wall.

Struggling to stand and coughing up blood, Draco turned to his father, "What the fuck was that for!"

Lucius smiled, "Go to her, tell her that what you just said you didn't mean, that it was all a lie, that you broke up with her to protect her. Tell her that I showed up, and that you fought me for a chance to be with her, women love that type of knight in shining armor crap. She'll take you back," Lucius pulled his son to his feet, "Now go, and remember this, if you tell her of our plan, I'll kill her and make you watch as I slowly torture her to death." He shoved his son roughly in the direction of the dorms, apparating before Draco had a chance to protest.

Stumbling back to the dorms, Draco managed to knock on Mako's door, leaning against the solid oak for support. His entire body felt like it was on fire, blood was dripping everywhere, and bruises were already forming, marring his immaculately pale skin. He could hear the faint sounds of sobbing, each cry threatened to tear him apart.

"Who is it?" An annoyed voice called out.

Draco groaned, Bianca,was in there, no doubt comforting Mako in her time of need. "It's me, Draco." He coughed up more blood, undoubtedly he had a few broken ribs.

"Who the hell do you think you are! I should kick your mother fucking ass for even daring to show your face here!" Bianca's angry voice roared as she flung open the door, causing Draco to loose his balance and fall to the floor. He hissed in pain. "What the fuck happened to you!"

Any comeback that Draco might have been able to retaliate died on his tongue as he saw Mako's tear streaked face staring back at him. Suddenly all the pain in his body felt like love taps compared to the way his heart felt at the sight of her, suffering, because of him. In an instant she was at his side, helping him to stand and moving him to her bed, "Mako-" he struggled to even speak.

"Shhh…" she cooed softly, "Don't speak," she gently laid him down, "B, can you go get me some towels and warm water?" she asked as she used a tissue to try and wipe away some of the blood from Draco's face. She watched as his blue eyes looked apologetically and thankfully into hers, before fluttering shut, his body finally giving into the fatigue.

"Why don't you just take him to Madame Pomfrey's?" she inquired, forever calm, cool and collected in the face of chaos.

Mako shook her head, "Draco won't go, he's too stubborn that way." She gave the smallest smile as she brushed some hair out of his face.

"OR better yet, just leave him out on the Quidditch pitch, let him suffer like the miserable bastard he is, or we could-" Bianca was getting that crazed evil scheme glint in her eyes as she began to think of what else they could do to Draco.

"B!" Mako chided although she couldn't help but giggle at her friends protectiveness of her. "As much as he deserves whatever your twisted little mind could conjure up, we need to take the high road here, we can't sink to his level."

"Cha we can! We're Slytherin's, it's in our nature too." The dark haired girl stated matter-of -factly.

Mako shook her head, "I can't do that to him," she fondly caressed his cheek, causing him to snuggle closer to her. Mako was surprised that even in his unconscious he did that. "I love him too much to hurt him."

Bianca openly gaped at her, "Even after all the shit he just did to you?" Mako nodded, "Wow Koto, I have reached a new level of respect for you." She waved her wand and a stack of towels as well as a bowl of warm water appeared at Mako's bedside table.

Mako looked at her appreciatively, "Thanks B."

Bianca just nodded, her brown eyes meeting Mako's green ones, "Sometimes I think you're too nice for your own good." She headed for the door, "But if he hurts you again, I can't be responsible for my actions against him." Mako smiled as she shook her head, as her feisty friend left.

Unknown to the two witches, Draco was awake for the entire exchange, _How can she still love me after all I've said? _He marveled at her compassion and wondered what he did to be blessed with someone like her in his life. "She's right you know, you are too kind." A soft voice murmured beside her. Mako looked down into stormy blue eyes.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing." She dipped a towel in the bowl and wrung it out before gently dabbing at the cuts on his face.

He caught her hand in his, "I don't deserve such tender treatment, not after what I said to you," he moved to sit up, wincing in the process, "I should go."

She gently pushed him back down, "You're not going anywhere you stubborn git. So just lie still while I try to patch you up." She glared at him when he opened his mouth to protest, realizing he wasn't going to win this argument, he complied, eyes sparkling when he noticed her smile in triumph.

She picked up his arm, rolled up his sleeve and began to wipe it down, ridding his arm of the dirt and dried blood. Draco closed his eyes, reviling in her tender touch, as she washed his arm with the warm towel, he definitely did not deserve her.

B walked in and handed Mako a bottle of peroxide and some bandages, "I don't know why you don't just use your wand to clean him up." She muttered as she walked back out.

Mako blushed, she had rather enjoyed the feel of Draco's skin in her hands, she reached for her own wand, "Don't," Draco held her hand, "Wands are so impersonal, besides this might be the last time I'll ever get to feel your touch." He gently squeezed her hand.

Mako pulled her hand out of his grasp, "Colloportus" she pointed to the door, charming it to lock, no one could get in unless she unlocked it. She placed her wand back on the nightstand, picking up another cloth she began to clean Draco's other arm.

He smiled softly at her, "Why are you so nice to me, after everything I did to you?" Draco was so in awe of her compassion for him that he totally forgot to tell her that he didn't mean what he had said barely an hour ago.

"Because I'm stupid, now hush." Her eyes watered as she looked away from him, avoiding his eyes.

"You're not stupid, and that doesn't really explain much." He pressed on.

"Yes I am, now drop it." She turned her back on him, pretending to rinse out the cloth.

"Mako, please tell me," he pleaded gently, "I don't deserve this kind of treatment, you should have done everything that Bianca mentioned to me and then some. I don't deserve you."

"You're right, you don't deserve me, but I was stupid enough to fall in love with you, stupid enough to think that I mattered to you, stupid enough to think that you could love a mudblood like me." She had started out yelling, but ended up sobbing by the end, "Alohomora!" she unlocked the door, "I don't even know why you came to me in the first place, you did it cause you knew that out of all the Slytherin's I'd be the only one who'd help you, plus you figured you could torture me more while you were at it! I hate you Draco Malfoy." She yanked open the door, "When I get back you better not be here." And with one last fleeting look she broke down and ran.

Draco stumbled out after her, nearing tumbling down the stairs. He caught up with her in the common room where a majority of Slytherin's where hanging out.

"Mako wait!" he grabbed her hand, yanking her against his taller frame, kissing her passionately before she could protest. Ignoring the stares and gasps of the other occupants in the room, "Don't leave me Mako I need you." Mako's eyes widend realizing that was as close to an 'I love you' that she could hope to get from the Slytherin prince.

"Drakie! You can't mean that!" Pansy Parkinson wailed, but Draco ignored her.

Mako still hadn't said anything and that worried the blonde, "Please Mako, believe me when I say that what I said earlier wasn't the truth, my dad found out about us and threatened to hurt you if I stayed with you. Seeing you walk away from me broke my heart, I was right about to go after you when my dad appeared and attacked me." His heart warmed as she gasped, it meant she still cared, "And believe me," his blue eyes stared deeply into her green ones, "The pain that he can inflict is nothing compared to the pain of loosing you. Please Mako, give me another chance."

Her eyes sparkled as a smile slowly crept onto her face, "Don't make me regret this." she threw her arms around him, enveloping him in a hug.

Draco smiled when she giggled happily as he spun her around, ignoring the pain in his body. The only thing that mattered was that she was back in his arms.

"Come on," Mako took his hand and began to lead him back upstairs, away from the shocked Slytherin common room. "We have some wounds to tend to." She smiled softly, squeezing his hand affectionately. He followed her in silenced bliss before realizing that he was only going to hurt her again, and when the time came it would be far worse than what he had just done. "Colloportus" she murmured locking the door before helping her back into bed.

_I can't_, he thought, _I can't go through with my father's plan, I love her too much But to insure her safety you have too _the logical part of his mind argued, _I'll tell her to leave, I'll tell her what will happen if she stays, Your father will find out, he always finds out_

"Draco?" Mako's voice interrupted his minds inner argument, he turned to her noticing the worried expression she wore.

"Sorry love, lost in though, what did you ask?" he brushed a loose strand of hair from her face.

She blushed softly, "I need you to remove your shirt, so I can heal the rest of your bruises."

He smiled at her blush, "Love if you want to see me naked, all you had to do was ask."

She slapped his chest playfully smirking as he winced slightly, "That's what you get you wanker." She giggled as he pouted adorably, "Aww poor baby do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" she licked her lips seductively.

She smiled inwardly as his breathing became labored, his throat going dry, not able to answer he simply nodded. Watching as her lips moved to his shoulder, kissing it softly, letting her tongue dart out teasingly.

Draco hissed in pleasure, staring at her, eyes fogged over with desire, he pulled her to him, "You know, my lips hurt too."

* * *

Three weeks later Mako and Draco were curled up together on a blanket out by the lake. The stars above shown down on them, sparkling romantically for the two lovers. 

She smiled at him, "Can you believe it? We're together, and no one cares, no one's tried to separate us. Except for that retard Pansy," she giggled as Draco blanched, "Why can't she get it through her thick head that you don't want her?" She kissed him tenderly.

He ran a hand through her silky hair, "What I can't believe is that an angel like you is with a devil like me."

She giggled, and Draco smiled at the sound of her laughter, "Poopie, you're not a devil, a minion of hell maybe, but no devil." He growled playfully at her before pulling her in for a kiss. _But I am the devil, cause I'll only break your heart again, but please try to understand I'm doing this to save you._ He hugged her close, trying to ignore the little voice in the back of his head that told him she would hate him for hurting her again.

The couple lay in each other's arms looking up at the night sky, Mako was pointing out various constellations to him. "Draco look!" she exclaimed giddily as she pointed to a shooting star. "Make a wish!" she whispered and watched as he closed his eyes, his lips moving slightly.

She turned his face so that he looked into her eyes; "Don't even think about asking Mako, if I tell you it won't come true." He smirked as she scrunched her nose at him.

"How do you do that?" she asked in whispered wonder.

"Do what?" he caressed her cheek tenderly.

"Seem to know exactly what I'm thinking."

He smiled, "It's cause I have ESP-N" he joked, making her giggle again, Draco closed his eyes and let the sound of her giggle spread throughout her body warming his heart.

"Actually hon, I think it's cause you're tele-pathetic, emphasis on pathetic." She poked him in the side, delighting in the fact that he flinched. "Oh my god, is Draco Malfoy ticklish!" her eyes lit up as she poked him some more. Draco tried his hardest to hold his laughter in, but she knew all the right places, and soon his laughter was ringing out across the empty lake.

A few moments later the laughter had died down and the two were simply staring into one another's eyes. Their eyes closed as their lips collided, _I love you_ they both thought, yet neither of them brave enough to take the plunge and speak out loud.

* * *

Ok, don't own anyone except for B! LOL I own you! ;p Nah, she owns herself, I'm just borrowing her :) 

**Thank You's:**  
**Hehe Panda:** You're so cute! I couldn't think of anyone else that could fill the role of Mako's best friend better than you. You're amazing chickie! Take care hun!  
**Yassig:** Thanks for the review! I hope that you get inspired and rid of your writers block soon!  
**Forbidden Smiles:** Thanks hun!  
**Gota de Mar:** Poopie, it's one of my favorite terms of endearment. And no, Mako doesn't have any powers, she just a normal student.  
**Becks:** Yes I think you're right about everyone starting new fics before finishing old ones... but I'll try to get through my old fics soon!  
**Elara:** _Hehe Panda_ rocks (as do you), she's one of my favorite authors, and people, she's just so fucking cool! Thanks for all the support! And your wish for M&M's may come true, my cousin an artist, is putting something together for it... :)  
**Star Blue Angel:** Thanks so much for all the enthusiastic support! I love supporters like you! Take care!  
**Kourui:** Thanks for the support, the fact that you think I'm improving just makes my day, you're the reason I started writing in the first place, to hear that you enjoy my work, just makes me unbelievably amazed. Thanks hun!

**Reading Recommendation:** Can't think of one... I'll give you two the next time around cause I just want to update!

One Love,  
_Athena Kyle_


	3. Never Ever

**Life's Fine Lines**  
Chapter Three: Never Ever  
_Thoughts/Lyrics(Used in Mako's letter)_

* * *

December rolled around and soon Hogwarts was preparing for the Yule Ball. Mako and Draco were in London celebrating Mako's 18 birthday. Draco had gotten special permission from Dumbledore himself to take her off campus for a romantic candlelit dinner. The old headmaster totally approving of the couple, hoping that it would help to ease the tension between mudbloods and purebloods gave Draco his permission. 

Draco had arranged for a horse drawn carriage to take the couple to the best sushi restaurant in London, Mako had giggled with delight at the thought of eating Japanese cuisine. He had learned that when her parents died while she was younger, she had moved to London to live with a rich uncle of hers. He realized that her story was much like Potter's, although her uncle was a kind and loving old man, much unlike the Dursley's.

He watched as she closed her eyes, breathing in the cold crisp air, a look of contentment stretched across her face. He couldn't help but admire her for everything she had overcome to be where she was today. He had been handed everything in life on a silver platter, never had to work for anything. He didn't deserve someone like her, but was incredibly glad that she remained with him even with all his flaws. She was a powerful, intelligent and utterly enchanting young woman, even if she wasn't a pureblood; he knew he'd never love anyone the way that he loved her.

Sensing his gaze on her Mako opened her eyes, and smiled as she caught Draco staring at her. "If I forget to thank you later Draco, I had a wonderful time tonight." She kissed him tenderly.

"How do you know that? What if I tell you the next part of the date was that we were having slugs for hors-d'oeuvres?"

She shook her head, "It wouldn't matter, cause as long as I'm with you, I know I'll enjoy it. Besides, I'll make you eat them first." She giggled.

"No way, birthday girl goes first." He pulled her closer so that their foreheads were touching.

She shook her head again; softly nuzzling up to him so her eye lashes brushed his in an Eskimo kiss, "Age before beauty Draco, age before beauty."

He laughed softly, "Well you have me there." He whispered before taking her lips with his. The two broke apart as the carriage slowed to a stop, "Come on, we're here." He took her hand and helped her down. He led her into a small dark looking club, "This is one of best sushi restaurants in London, something about them having the best chef in the world, or so I've heard."

Mako shook her head, "Hun, I think that the best sushi restaurant would be in Japan." She giggled as he led her inside. Both instantly recoiled at the smell emitted from the place, "Oh my god," Mako blanched, burying herself deeper into Draco's embrace, loosing herself in the scent of him.

The head chef approached the couple, "I'm so sorry Mr. Malfoy, but it seems like our refrigerator broke, and everything's gone bad." He bowed apologetically to the couple.

Mako tried to stifle a giggle as Draco became irritated, thinking that she was crying out of disappointment, before he could tell the guy off Mako ran from the restaurant. Draco simply glared at the chef, making him cower, before running out after Mako.

He found her, holding on to a light post for support because she was laughing so hard. Draco stared at her a bit puzzled as to why she was laughing so hard. "I'm sorry," she gasped between breathes, calming herself down, "It's just that I know that guy," she let go of the lamp and held on to Draco instead, "He used to be a famous chef in Tokyo, a culinary god, I wanted to be just like him, he was an incredible chef, with a huge ego… until he crossed the wrong customer, who just happened to be a wizard, and the wizard cursed him to never be able to make anything edible again." She stifled a giggle, "I guess the only place where he could get a job is in a place where nothing is edible."

Draco couldn't help but laugh at that, he had heard from many of his friends that there was nothing worse than English cuisine. "Now your birthday dinner is ruined." He pouted cutely.

"Draco, when are you gonna see, that it doesn't matter where we go, or what we do. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy. The fact that you went through so much trouble just to get us the night off to be here, is more than I need." She smiled softly at him.

"But it never feels like enough," he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her hands coming to rest on his broad chest, "I could give you the sun, moon and stars, and I'd still feel as if it weren't enough."

She blushed at his tender words, "As long as you give me this Draco," she gently tapped his heart, "I'll need nothing else to get by." She gulped, preparing to take the plunge, "Draco, I lo-"

"I know." he stopped her before she could finish, she smiled up at him waiting for him to say something, when a minute passed and he hadn't said anything she couldn't hide the pain in her eyes as she looked down and turned to get out of his embrace, but he held her to him. He lifted her face so that he could stare into her eyes, "I love you too."

Her face immediately broke into a smile as she threw her arms around him, hugging him tight. Draco laughed happily as he spun her around, making quite the 1950's movie ending. He gently placed her back on the ground, before she slapped his arm playfully, "I was so afraid that I had just made a huge fool out of myself, that you didn't love me back."

Draco smiled softly at her, "How could I not love you." He kissed her forehead, "I just wanted to say it first." He squirmed away from her as she moved to tickle him.

"You always have to be first don't you?" she asked as they joined hands, and walked down the street, snow just barely beginning to fall.

"As long as I'm first in your heart, that's all that matters." She blushed softly, and Draco knew that that soft shade of pink gracing her cheeks was what he lived for. His ears perked up as a slow melody made its way to the couple, "Where's that coming from?" he wondered as he and Mako followed the sound of the music. They found themselves in front of a small restaurant, "Do you want to check it out?" he asked, and smiled as Mako nodded enthusiastically.

They entered the small space, a warm blast of air gracing their tall lithe bodies. It was a small club/restaurant, a little stage area set up and a small dance floor, tables surrounding the cozy little area. "It's adorable Draco, can we stay?"

Draco nodded, "Anything you want, tonight it's all about you." He kissed her hand and led her to a small table in the back. He pulled out her chair and tucked her in before sitting down himself. He looked over to the waiter, and signaled him over, as he felt Mako's dainty hand take his.

The waiter was a charming older man who had commented on what a beautiful couple the two made, and that they would have very beautiful children together someday, his last remark making the both of them blush. After the waiter left Draco began to think about his future with Mako, before his inner voice squashed that idea. _There'll be no future with Mako for you remember? All your happiness comes to an end at the Yule ball._

"Draco are you ok?" Mako's soft voice broke into his thoughts. Draco forced a smile and looked up at her, the smile instantly turning genuine at the sight of her. The candlelight danced across her porcelain skin, her hair, worn down, sparkled bronze, gold, copper, and sienna in the fires light. Her eyes seemed to burn with passion, and it warmed his heart to know that that passion was reserved for only him. He never thought that he could hate himself as much as he did now, knowing that in two days time, it would all be over. His dream of a happily ever after would be gone.

"Here, Happy Birthday" he handed her a small box, "I want you to have it, to keep it for always, no matter what happens, I want you to keep it to remember me, and this night." He watched as she gasped, pulling out a ring on a platinum chain. She stared it, a flash of recognition in her eyes, as she grabbed his hand realizing that he had just given her his ring. He stood, smiling at the shocked expression on her face, taking the necklace from her he clasped it around her neck.

"Draco it's beautiful," tears began to fill her eyes as she admired the intricately carved Celtic ring. "I'll wear it always." She smiled pulling him in for a kiss. "Here, give me your wrist." She instructed as he gave her his arm, she fastened her double ball holder around his wrist like a bracelet. "It's always brought me luck, I want you to have it. It was the last thing my mother ever gave me."

Draco felt like shit, she had just given her one of the few possessions of her mother she had. He never hated his father or cursed his birthright more than he did just then. He was the devil, while she… she was pure, innocent, everything that he wasn't. No matter how hard he tried, he knew he'd never be good enough for her. She deserved so much more than he could ever give her, so much more than he could ever hope to be.

A few hours later, dinner was done and the couple was simply sitting together in the booth, arms wrapped around one another. A soft melody drifted over to the couple, and Mako smiled, "Draco can we dance?" the sparkle in her eyes was never something Draco could say no to. He smiled as he took her hand in his and led her out to the small dance floor.

Holding her tightly to him he inhaled the scent of her sweet shampoo, he couldn't quite place the smell, but it bordered on coco and brown sugar. That mixed with the naturally sensual scent of her drove him wild. He often awoke in the middle of the night to hug her closer to him just to smell her it soothed him.

The couple swayed slowly back and forth, Mako resting her head on Draco's shoulder, breathing in his expensive cologne. Shivering slightly as Draco's hand drew circles on the bare skin of her back, causing her to arch into him a little more. "You know, you still have one more gift waiting for you back in your room." Draco whispered, pleased when her breath hitched at the sound of his voice.

She pulled out of his embrace, just enough to look into his eyes, "Really?" she smiled like a little girl at Christmas. He nodded, "Then what the hell are we doing here!" she took his hand in his and began to lead him back to the table so they could grab their wands and apparate.

Seconds later they returned to her dorm, and true it his word, another gift was waiting on her bed, "Draco," she gasped, taking a step closer, "It's beautiful." She reached out to touch it.

"She, Mako, she's beautiful." He smiled as he watched her tenderly pet the two month old baby owl, which "who'd" and nuzzled against her hand. "I see she likes you." He sat down beside her, "But then again she'd be crazy not to."

Mako blushed as she pet the birds black as night feathers, "Does she have a name?" she asked, looking into the birds piercing grey eyes. Draco shook his head, smiling as she giggled when the bird stretched its wings, flying to sit on Mako's shoulder. "Hm," she bit her lower lip, something that she would often do in class, something that drove Draco wild, "Athena," she whispered, before staring at Draco, "I'll name her Athena, after the grey eyed goddess of war and wisdom." She turned to the bird, "Do you like your name Athena?"

The pair laughed when the bird "who'd" in response. "Now you have a way to get in touch with me whenever." He pet the bird, who then hopped to his shoulder.

"Thank you so much Draco, I've had such a wonderful evening, I don't want it to end." He kissed him softly.

"It doesn't have to," he said standing, placing the bird back into its cage, "Come on love, lets go for a stroll down by the lake."

Draco held her close, the sound of her soft breathing and the lapping waves on the shore were the only things he heard. The couple had ended their date at the lake, a blanket spread out, a warming spell cast to prevent frostbite. "Are you sure about this?" he voice was horse and laced with desire. What had innocently started out as just kissing had soon turned into something more, far more. Draco knew he shouldn't lead her on this way, not with what he knew he had to do, but he wanted to have her just once, to feel her completely before letting her go.

She nodded, pulling him closer, "I've never been surer about anything." She whispered against his lips before kissing him passionately.

* * *

Draco knocked on Mako's door, the feeling in his stomach was enough to make him want to throw up, today was the day, in just a few more hours, he'd have to do the hardest thing he would ever have to do, break her heart, and his. 

The door flew open to reveal Mako standing there in a pink satin robe. She smiled happily, "Draco you're early!" she kissed him, inviting him in.

"Actually, I'm here to tell you that the Perfects need to be there already, I won't be able to escort you down there myself." He avoided her eyes.

She frowned momentarily before taking his hand in hers, "It's ok Poopie, I understand you have your duties to attend to. I'm not ready anyway, you know us women." She giggled, not noticing his emotionless attitude, "I'll meet you down there, okay?" she squeezed his hand affectionately.

Draco pulled her in for one last kiss, pouring everything that he felt into it, a tear rolled down his cheek as she melted in his arms, her body moldy perfectly against his. He wished he could freeze this moment in time, never leave her arms, but slowly he let her go. Watching as her eyes remained closed, her lips swollen from the intensity of the kiss, she looked like an angel, an angel that was too good for a devil like him.

He turned around and walked away, closing the door behind him before she had a chance to open her eyes, before she could see his tears.

Wiping away at the salty drops of liquid he steeled his emotions. Pansy was down in the great hall waiting for him. She had asked him to go with her to the Yule Ball, and he had shocked her by agreeing. She was so ecstatic that he was going with her, it never occurred to her that he only agreed to make Mako leave.

* * *

Mako got ready, knowing that Draco would love the color of her gown, stormy blue, they matched his eyes perfectly. The gown itself was silk, and seemed to be tailor fit for her. It was a one shoulder dress that slashed modestly low across her bust, showing off a tempting yet tasteful amount of cleavage. The dress hugged her lithe form to her hips, where it loosened enough for her to walk, and it reached her feet, pooling in a small train behind her. She fingered her necklace with the ring that Draco had given her two days before, and smiled, _He loves me, he really loves me._

Taking one last look at herself in the mirror, satisfied with her look, Mako kissed Athena goodbye and headed down to the great hall, in search of her stormy eyed boyfriend.

Mako walked into the elaborately decorated hall, smiling at waving at Bianca who was talking with some other Slytherins, "Hey girl! You look great!" Bianca smiled as Mako twirled showing off her dress.

"Thanks B, so do you." She kissed the smaller girls cheek, "Have you seen Draco?" she asked, as she scanned the room.

Bianca let out a whistle, "Oh yea, and let me tell you, if I didn't haveOliver and he wasn't your man, I'd jump him where he stands." Bianca fanned herself jokingly.

Mako smiled, she had to admit that he looked incredibly hot when he had come to see her earlier, he was wearing an all black suite with a stormy blue tie, one that ironically enough matched her dress perfectly. "Thanks B, I'll be sure to pass along the compliment." She laughed as Bianca blanched.

"Don't, wouldn't want that daft twit to have any more reason to taunt me, he already rubs in the fact that he knows I think he's hot." She shook her fist in the air.

"Alright," Mako agreed, "I won't tell him," she scanned the crowd again, "But I am going to look for him. See you later B." Mako waved as she went to search for her love. _Geez, you would think it would be easy to find a six foot blondie in this crowd._ She thought to herself as she mingled through the crowd. _Aha!_ She smiled as she caught a flash of his platinum blond locks; she looked closer only to see Draco in the arms of Pansy, _that stupid bitch, when will she get it through her head that he loves me?_ She marched over, her steps slowing as she realized that Draco was willingly kissing her back. "Draco?"

The blonde simply looked at her and smirked before returning to kiss Pansy. Mako grabbed his arm, yanking her boyfriend out of Pansy's arms. "What the hell do you think you're doing mudblood?" Draco hissed, retching his arm away from Mako.

"What do I think I'm going? What the hell do you think you're doing? You're my boyfriend, what the fuck are you doing in her arms?" she pointed at Pansy who was simply smiling throughout the whole exchange.

Draco pulled the other girl into his arms, "I'm bored with you, I've decided to move on and up, if I do say so myself." He kissed Pansy again.

Mako just stared in shock as his hands roamed Pansy's body, "Why?" her hand came to rest on her necklace, idly playing with the ring, "I thought you loved me?" tears threatening to fall from her emerald eyes.

"You really think that I could love a fucking mudblood like you!" Draco spat out, the entire hall went silent as they all turned to stare at the couple the school had nicknamed Romeo and Juliet, a few Slytherin's snickered, Draco was finally coming back to his senses. Draco steeled his emotions as tears fell from her eyes, hating himself for what he was about to do next, "I hate you Makoto Kino, you are nothing to me, you're crazy if you think that I ever loved a poor low class bitch like you." He held back his own tears as she flinched with every word he said.

She pulled out her wand and aimed it at him, chest heaving between sobs, no one, not even any of the professors making a move to stop her. Draco stood his ground, wanting her to hurt him, wanting her to inflict hell on him, anything but cry; he never could stand to see her cry. His eyes met hers, and they pleaded with him to tell her it wasn't true, that he loved her. But Draco wouldn't back down; he couldn't let her know he still loved her. For her own safety, she could never know.

When she realized that the hatred in his eyes was not fake, the look in her green orbs and expression on her face wretched his heart more than he ever thought possible. Dropping her wand to the floor she buried her face in her hands and ran out of the great hall, her sobs echoing throughout the corridors.

He wanted to run out after her, let her know that if he could, he'd be everything she'd ever need. If he could, he'd never leave her side; if he could he'd love her for an eternity. He wanted to let her know that he loved her, and that letting her go was for the best, she needed to find someone better than him. He would inevitably turn into his father, and he didn't want Mako to suffer like his mother Narcissa did, he couldn't do that to her.

Draco needed to get away, were people couldn't see him if his mask slipped, he wrapped his arm around Pansy, "Come on Pans, lets get out of here." He began to lead her away from the crowd, towards the Perfects dormitory.

"You fucking asshole! Engorgio! Furnuncolus!" Bianca yelled, pointing her wand at Draco, who suddenly started enlarging, painful boils breaking out on his body, "How dare you hurt her, I warned you what would happen to you if you did." The petite brunette's eyes were blazing with anger, "Reduc-"

"That's enough! Bianca Briefs contain yourself!" Dumbledore's voice rang throughout the great hall. "Students, return to your houses, except for Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Briefs." The elderly man ordered, "Professor Snape, I believe that Mr. Malfoy would like a potion to alleviate Ms. Briefs outburst." The head of the Slytherin house nodded as he walked off to his classroom to conjure a cure for the young Malfoy.

* * *

Draco returned to his private dorm, feeling… there was no word strong enough to describe the pain he was feeling. He imagined, no… he knew not even the Adava Kedavra could hurt as much as his heart did right now. Placing his room under a silencing and blinding spell, not to mention locking the door, Draco allowed silent tears to stream down his pale porcelain cheeks. Moving to his bed, the sparkle of something shimmering in the moonlight caught his eye, it was his ring, the one that he had given Mako. Picking it up he realized that it was still warm, she had just recently left it, he fell into his plush bed holding the chain to his heart, she had every reason to give it back to him. After his performance tonight, she had every reason to never have anything to do with him again. The thought of never seeing her again killed him and for the first time in his life, Draco cried himself to sleep. 

Draco woke up later that day feeling dazed, wondering if everything had simply been a bad dream, yet deep down, he knew, he could feel the loneliness, Mako was no longer his. He didn't need a mirror to tell him that his eyes were red and puffy and that he inevitably looked like shit. A cold breeze filled his room, "Father." He sneered, not even looking at the older Malfoy.

Lucius let out a cynical laugh, applauding as he approached his son, "Bravo, Draco, Bravo." He stopped at the foot on his sons bed, "Our little plan worked, the mudblood is gone, and it seems as if I under estimated her feelings for you." He smirked as Draco turned to look at him, "You hurt her so bad that she didn't just leave Hogwarts, she left the wizarding world as well." He delighted in the crestfallen expression that marred his sons face, "She broke her wand in two and told Dumbledore to never seek her out, she was done with it all." He smirked one last time as he turned to leave, "Oh and Draco, good job on getting Bianca Briefs expelled as well, she was getting too soft to be a Slytherin." And with that his father disappeared.

Draco fell back on to his bed, not only was Mako gone, but his only tie to her as well, he knew that Bianca and Mako were too close of friends to not keep in touch. But with 'B' gone he doubt he'd ever find out where Mako was now.

He was right about to roll back over and go back to sleep when a soft "who" caught his attention. He looked out to the window and noticed Athena there, a letter in her tiny beak. Opening the window to let the bird inside he took the letter with a shaky hand.

_Draco,  
__I'm giving you back Athena, she will return to me if and when you ever formulate a response to what I'm about to ask you.  
__A few questions that I need to know, how you could ever hurt me so, I need to know what I've done wrong, and how long it's been going on. Was it that I never paid enough attention? Or did I not give enough affection? Not only will your answers keep me sane, but I'll know never to make the same mistake again. You can tell me to my face or even on the phone. You can write it in a letter, but either way I need to know. Did I never treat you right? Did I always start the fight? Either way I'm going out of my mind all the answers to my questions I need to find._

Draco just stared down at the paper, watching his tears blur some of the words, he made her feel worthless. He made her feel like it was all her fault. He tried to respond but couldn't, because she hadn't done anything wrong. He wished, now more than ever that he had never met the emerald eyed brunette, for as empty as his life would be without her, at least he never would have hurt her.

* * *

Don't own the characters, or the song which I used as Mako's letter, the song is Never Everby All Saints. HAPPY SAINT PATTY'S DAY EVERYONE! And Happy BDay to Sara, Syl and Jess! 

**Thank you's:  
Hehe Panda:** Man, what to say to you, my 'ultra' cool buddy? Thanks for the highly entertaining conversations woman, the support, inspiration, and all that mushy friend stuff. You are one hella-mega-ulta cool person :)  
**Yassig:** Don't worry, this is one fic that I will definetly be finishing, and with the way my muse is working over time on it, I imagine that I'll be done sometime soon... although this fic started off being a 3 parter like One Night Stand, yet here I am chapter three and no where near resolution...  
**Forbidden Smiles:** Thanks so much for the support and the review! Glad you like the last part of chapter two, I had fun writing it.  
**Cris:** What can I say, I'm a balance of evil and angelical behavior... There's a halo there, so what if it's being held up by the devil horns? ;)  
**Star Blue Angel:** Where's my chocolate and ice cream? lol, just kidding! And as for B, she is a real person, quite the sweetheart too, I just hope that she forgives me for not doing her character justice, there's just no way to completely emcompass the spirit that is B.  
**ThunderHeartChan:** Yea the game was fun, Clippers won 84 to 79, I think... anywho glad to hear you're enjoying the fic!  
**Firebird Phoenix:** Glad that you could check out the fic, I hope that you're feeling better! Take care hun!

**Reading Rec:** Alright, I lied, I can't find another Draco/Mako fic to rec, or any other Mako/Hp fic that's being actively updated... poo

One Love,  
_Athena Kyle_


	4. Half Life

**Life's Fine Lines**  
Chapter Four: Half Life  
_Thoughts/Lyrics_

* * *

Draco ran a hand through his platinum blond hair and sighed, he swirled the brandy in the crystal snifter. December 7 was always a bad day. It was the day when what he loved more than anything in the world left him. Four years had gone by and the pain in his heart only seemed to increase with each passing day.

Four years ago he had driven Makoto Kino out of not only his life, but the wizarding world as well. He hadn't seen her since the night of the Yule ball yet she was always in his heart, haunting every dream, in his every thought. He opened his desk drawer, pulling out a magical lock box; he whispered the password and the box opened. Inside were all his memorabilia of his relationship with Mako, photos, her double ball hair tie, and letters. There were a handful of little love notes that she had written to him during their many classes together. The most recent item was a card sent two years ago, a sympathy card for the loss of his mother.

He had received it by owl, somehow Athena had known to fly back to its original owner, Draco had been so distraught over loosing his mother hadn't even noticed she was gone… until she returned with the card. He had tried to find her after that, going to the Briefs, and of course Bianca and her brother Trunks refused to tell Draco where the emerald eyed brunette was… not that he blamed them though, he didn't deserve to know.

The card was homemade, simple and elegant, much like Mako. It expressed her deepest sympathy for his loss; she was one of the few people that knew how close he was to his mother. She also wished him well, for a lifetime of happiness with Pansy Parkinson; apparently news of his 'relationship' had found it's way to her. She said that she was happy that he found someone to share his life with and not to worry about her.

Pansy, she knew about Pansy, which meant she probably believed everything he had said to her on the night of the Yule Ball. She believed all the lies, all his hateful words, she believed that he had never loved her, and that thought broke him in two. He looked at the card, it was simply signed Mako, a couple of pen lines above her name made him wonder if she had started to write love or sincerely but decided against it.

Receiving the card meant she still kept ties to the wizarding world and that on some level she still cared about him. He felt tears stinging his eyes as he thought back on the expression that marred her delicate face when he broke her heart.

She had looked absolutely beautiful that night, not that she didn't usually, but that night, she had taken his breath away, and he never had the chance to tell her.

He got up from his desk and stoked the fire; it was chillingly cold, even for December. Placing his drink on a nearby table he sat down on his luxurious leather couch, watching as the fire danced, remembering a time when he had sat on this very couch with _her_.

After things had ended between the two of them, he had refused to part with anything that reminded him of her. He had even gone as far as taking the couch from the common room of the Perfects dorm. To the outside world, he told that he had destroyed the couch because the mudblood had touched it. No one knew that he had moved it to his home; no one knew that he couldn't destroy something that had brought him so much contentment. The two would sit on the couch hours at a time, in each other's arms just watching the fire and one another.

He looked at the empty spot next to him and could almost see her sitting there, smiling back at him. A lone tear rolled down his cheek as he drifted off to sleep.

_I'm awake in the afternoon  
I fell asleep in the living room  
And it's one of those moments  
When everything is so clear_

Draco awoke a few hours later and stared out at the dying fire, realizing that no matter how hard he tried to deny it, his feelings for her were like an ember, waiting to be rekindled. No other woman had ever been able to touch him the way that she had, no one had been able to tie him into knots, and make him seem like a giddy school boy.

He had been with several women since her, going through them as often as he changed his socks, none of them ever satisfying the hole she left behind. Pansy was on his regular rotation, simply because of their family ties to one another. He hated her, but she was always willing to fulfill any physical needs he had. He was using her and she was too stupid to know it, she was even too dumb to realize that whenever they were together it was Mako's name that he would call out as he came, not hers.

He clenched his hand into a fist, if it hadn't been for his stupid father and his 'precious' Malfoy name Mako probably would be sitting next to him right now, perhaps a little Malfoy or two playing at their feet. He never thought of himself as a family man, but once that family was no longer a possibility he realized that he had wanted one. He scoffed; it was stupid to miss something that he never had, and to want something that he could never have again.

He picked up his brandy from the night before, nursing the amber colored liquid. _I love her, I loved her then, and I love her now. I was a fool to let my father come between me and the best thing I've ever known_. He threw the glass into the fire place, watching the glass shatter and the fire rage at the alcoholic stimulant. _I'm not going to let my father stand in the way anymore. I'm 23 damn it a grown man; I shouldn't still fear my father. If I want to ever have Mako back in my life, I need to make a stand. I'm not letting anyone get in the way anymore. _Now that he was sure of how he felt he realized that he needed to find her, to tell her how he felt, and to tell her the truth of why he let her go all those years ago.

_Before the truth goes back into hiding  
I want to decide 'cause it's worth deciding  
To work on finding something more than this fear_

He stood up, knowing that he couldn't lie to his heart or anyone else anymore, he had listed to his father for too long. He had denied himself what he had wanted for too long. He wasn't going to do this anymore, live this lie. Grabbing his coat he apparated to the Briefs estate, he needed to know where Mako was, and Bianca was the only one who could help him.

He pounded on the door, moments later a house elf opened the door, "Master Malfoy, how may I help you?" the elf asked, apparently in shock that he was there.

Draco knelt down to the house elfs' eye level, "I need to see Bianca, and it's an emergency."

Copper, the elf stared into his eyes that were swirling with pain, regret and a spark of hope. Copper slowly nodded, shocked that someone like Draco Malfoy would lower himself to his level to stare him in the eye. "Right this way," Copper led Draco to the den, "Have a seat, I'll go get Mistress B."

"What the hell are you doing here? How many times do I have to tell you I'm not telling you where she is so forget it. She doesn't want you to know where she is, she has someone in her life now that really cares for her, she's living fine without you." Bianca stormed in, amber eyes blazing.

Draco turned to face her, the pain in his eyes making her stop her little tirade. "I know that I don't deserve her B, but please, please, tell me how I can make things better. I can't go on living this lie." He chocked back a sob, "I can't pretend that I'm living without her, ever since she left I've simply existed, never truly lived."

_It takes so much out of me to pretend  
tell me now, tell me how to make amends_

Bianca visibly softened, she had never seen a more vulnerable man in her entire life, his blue eyes pleading with her to understand, "Please B, I need to see her, just one last time, I need to talk to her, explain why I did what I did."

Bianca softly reached for his hand, trying to comfort him, but as soon as she touched him he crumbled to the ground, no longer able to contain his grief. "I can't deny it anymore B, I need her to get by. She's my angel, the only light that I have in this hell hole of a life I pretend to live."

Bianca bit back her own tears as she watched Draco cry, and on his knees no less. Her heart suddenly went out to him, she knew she couldn't tell Draco where she was, until she got the ok from Mako herself. Lifting his head so he looked at her she smiled warmly, "Draco, as much as I want too, I can't tell you where she is, she asked me not too." Her heart ached a little more as his expression crumbled further, "But I will tell her about you coming here today, tell her that you want to get in touch with her."

Draco wiped away his tears, and nodded, "Thanks B," he tried to produce a smile, although it's not the answer he was looking for, he'd take whatever he could get. "Tell her that she's the only one I'll ever live for, without her there is no me." He paused, "Is she really with someone else now?"

Bianca nodded, as Draco recomposed himself, his eyes still puffy from crying, "Hey Draco?" she called out as he reached the door, "For what its worth, I've never seen her as happy as I did when she was with you."

Draco smiled, a real one this time, as he walked back to Bianca, kissing her softly on the cheek, "Thanks Bianca, for everything."

_Maybe, I need to see the daylight  
to leave behind this half-life  
don't you see I'm breaking down

* * *

_

Meanwhile back in the muggle world, Mako was going through similar withdrawals from Draco. December 7 always hit her hard, she would lay in bed and cry, trying not to think of why he had broken her heart. She sniffled and sat up as she felt a familiar presence enter her room, "Hey B." she whispered softly.

Bianca stared at her best friend, the sadness radiated in her eyes was enough to break anyone's heart. She was lost without Draco, just as lost as he was without her. "Hey hun, how are you feeling today?" she sat down on Mako's bed, handing her a tissue, "Duo's been worried about you."

Mako sobbed, at the mention of Duo, Heero's best friend and her off again on again boyfriend "I can't do this anymore." She looked into Bianca's eyes, "I can't pretend to love Duo, when I'm still in love with Draco." She wiped away her tears, "I need to see him B, I need closure, I need to confront him again to be able to move on."

Bianca nodded, it was killing her to know, that while Draco wanted Mako back in his life, Mako wanted him out of hers. "Mako," she took the taller girls hand in hers, "Draco came by my house today," she paused as Mako drew in a breath, "I've never seen a more lost man. He was down on his knees, crying, begging me to tell him where you are. He really wants to see you hun."

"Really?" Mako asked softly, smiling some as Bianca nodded, "I want to see him too. Do you think you could get a hold of him for me, tell him to meet me at the lake at Hogwarts tomorrow night at 9?"

Bianca nodded, "Of course, but do you think it's wise? I mean what about Duo?"

Mako shook her head, "I'm doing this for Duo, I can't fully be the woman he deserves until I get rid of the ghosts from my past."

Bianca nodded, she knew that this was something Mako needed to do, get over Draco. Yet on the other hand, she felt sorry for the blonde wizard, after his breakdown this afternoon she was rooting for the pair to get back together. "Alright, I'll tell Draco to meet you down by the lake." She hugged Mako tightly, "Now please, call Duo, he's driving me nuts worrying over you, since you won't answer your phone or let him apparate here."

_Lately, something here don't feel right  
This is just a half-life  
Is there really no escape?  
No escape from time  
Of any kind

* * *

_

Draco was sitting alone in The Poisoned Apple, one of his favorite bars, nursing a scotch on the rocks, thinking back to happier times, times when Mako was by his side. Several attractive females had approached him, some practically throwing themselves at him, but he simply brushed them off.

He was the most eligible bachelor in the wizarding world, every witch wanted him. He was young, handsome, and ungodly rich, who wouldn't want him? He was constantly in the wizarding tabloids, linked to numerous different women, he knew he could have his pick of the crop, yet it was a muggle that held the key to his heart, the one woman that he couldn't have.

He swirled the beverage around in the glass before downing it and ordering another, December 7 hurt, the day brought him physical pain, and he was determined to drink everything away, he wanted to be numb.

He had long since given up trying to understand why a woman like her would ever have loved a guy like him. He figured that something's you just couldn't explain, it was like one of Snape's midterms, impossible to solve. Although he needed no one to tell him why he was in love with her, why he couldn't get her off his mind. She was what made him live, she was everything to him, not one fiber in his being existed for any other reason than her. She was the only thing that had kept him from taking his life on numerous occasions. He'd come close, then he'd see her face, and stop, clinging to the false hope that one day they'd be together again.

God that seemed pathetic, he was clinging to hope, Malfoy's don't cling to anything. He took another swig of his drink, but he wasn't really a Malfoy anymore anyway, he had no desire to follow in his fathers footsteps as a death eater, he just wanted Mako in his life once more. He ordered another drink, hoping the amber liquid could help him figure out the answers to all his questions.

_I keep trying to understand  
this thing and that thing, my fellow man  
I guess I'll let you know  
when I figure it out_

He was on his fourth scotch when a female sat down next to him, "Hey there Poopie," Bianca smirked when he glowered at her over the use of his old nickname. "Fine, look at me that way, I won't tell you what Mako said."

He instantly softened, "Please B, I need to know, I have to see her again." He pleaded, practically getting on his knees to beg her.

Bianca smiled, "She said to meet her tomorrow night at 9 at the lake at Hogwarts, she said you would know where."

Draco gave her a small appreciative smile, "Thank you so much B, I owe you one."

Bianca laughed as she stood, ready to leave, "And don't think I'll let you forget it!" she laughed, "You should head home, sober up and get ready for tomorrow. You don't want to show up hung over and a mess now do you?"

Draco shook his head, leaving his untouched scotch on the bar, "Good night B." she nodded once and apparated before he did the same.

_But I don't mind a few mysteries  
They can stay that way it's fine by me  
And you are another mystery I am missing

* * *

_

The next morning Draco was a mess, he was beginning to get nervous, wondering if it was wise to see her after all these years, what would he say to her? Did she still have feelings for him? How would he react if she was with someone else, or worse married? Bianca had mentioned she had someone else in her life, and the thought of her having any other last name other than Malfoy made him sick to his stomach.

Why had she agreed to meet with him now? After all this time? She had always turned him down before. His head was spinning, he didn't know why she would agree, and some part of him couldn't help but wonder if Bianca was playing some sort of twisted joke on him, something to get even with him after he got her expelled from Hogwarts. He collapsed into his favorite chair and took a few calming breaths, realizing that he didn't care what her reasons for seeing him were, just that she was willing too. He had been without her for so long he was willing to take anything he could get.

He laughed bitterly to himself, if someone could see him now… the real Draco, not the one that puts on airs and acts as if he's better than everyone else. But the one that he locked inside ever since he lost her. The part of him that only she could bring out, the soft, tender, compassionate and sometimes vulnerable side. She knew the real him, the part of him that wasn't constantly trying to live up to the Malfoy name.

_It takes so much out of me to pretend_

The day moved by incredibly slowly, but finally it was ten till nine, and Draco apparated himself to the lake, the spot where they had lost themselves to one another, the spot where they had spent their last night together.

He turned around when he heard the sound of footsteps in the sand, she still looked as beautiful as ever. "Hi." She smiled nervously.

"Hi." He used all his will power to not run to her and kiss her senseless.

"I heard from B that you wanted to see me." She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, avoiding his gaze.

"Yea." He stepped closer, heartbroken when she took a step back. "I wanted to see you again to tell you that I miss you."

She scoffed, suddenly finding it a lot harder to be around him than she had originally thought. She could feel all the pain of his betrayal building up inside her, "That's rich, the Draco Malfoy missing a mudblood." She lashed out.

Draco winced, although he knew he deserved it, his pride wouldn't tolerate it, he had waited too long to have her back again for her hardheadedness to ruin it. So instead of beating around the bush, he cut to the chase "Well I do miss you, whether or not you believe it, and I'm not about to let you go again."

"You don't have a choice, I'm not yours anymore." Her green eyes burned with anger, how dare he try to claim her as his.

"Who is he Mako?" he demanded, changing the subject completely.

"Who's who?"

"The guy you're seeing, I know there's someone else in your life now."

"Why do you care? You have Pansy remember? So don't you dare pretend you have the right to question who I'm with." she spat back at him.

He ran a hand threw his hair, something he always did when he was frustrated, "Yea, but the only problem there is I don't want her. I want you."

"Well too bad, cause you had your chance, and you blew it, not just once, but twice. I'm happy now without you."

_Without you_ the words reverberated in his head and his mask of indifference slipped, "So you've really moved on?" he asked softly.

"Don't do this to me Draco." She warned, "Don't make me out to be the bad guy. You were the one who ended things all those years ago, don't you dare make me feel bad for finally being able to piece my heart back together."

He looked into her eyes, pain and anger reflecting back at him, "Please Mako, can't you see that I'm lost without you. Nothing in my life has been the same since you've been gone. I can't even call what I'm living a life, it's incomplete without you."

"I fell for you lies once Malfoy, but I'm not a naïve 18 year old anymore."

_Maybe, I need to see the daylight  
To leave behind this half-life  
Don't you see I'm breaking down_

He growled in frustration, "Can you honestly tell me that you're happy with him? Cause I know that something in here," he pointed to his heart, "Doesn't feel right without you. I've never loved anything in my life before you, and I'll never love anything or anyone else the way I love you."

"Give me a break! If you loved me so much then why the hell were you making out with Pansy the night of the Yule Ball? Do you know how much that hurt? That I fell for your stupid lie again?" she screamed, four years of angst finally boiling over.

"The act with Pansy was the lie, my feelings for you have always been the truth!" he yelled back at her. "The whole reason I did what I did was to save you! My father would have had you killed if you had remained in Slytherin for much longer!"

She sneered at him, "You expect me to believe that you broke my heart to save me? From your father because I was a Slytherin? How stupid do you think I am!"

"I'm not lying, he made me get rid of you, but he told me that if I told you the truth he'd kill you."

"So why are you telling me now? Are you _trying_ to get me killed?"

"No! I'm telling you because I'm tired of living in fear of my father, I'm tired of denying myself the only person I've ever loved. I want you in my life Mako, I want to be the man in your heart." He took her hand in his, "Believe me, you're the only one I ever want to be with."

She jerked her hand out of his reach, "And how do I know you're not acting now?" that effectively shut him up, "I don't, your words have no meaning anymore Draco, I can't trust anything you say. I'm not going to set myself up for another heartbreak. It was a mistake to meet you here, it was a mistake to meet with you at all, I never should have agreed to meeting with you. Goodbye."

Draco knew that winning her back wouldn't be easy, and he should have known that his past with her would come back to bite him in the ass. That the lie he had to live to protect her would eventually end up driving them apart. He knew that he should let her go, let her get on with her life, but he couldn't help himself from trying one more time.

_Lately, something here don't feel right  
This is just a half-life  
Is there really no escape?  
No escape from time  
Of any kind_

She turned to walk away but he grabbed her, ignoring her cry of protest as he spun her around to face him, "If you can look me in the eye and honestly tell me that you're happier with him than you'd ever been with me, I'll let you go right now, and never come back into your life again."

He watched as the tears welled up in her eyes, "I'm happy with him." She whispered shakily. Draco nodded slowly as he let her go, waiting for her to leave, but she didn't, "But not as happy as I am with you." She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, crying into his neck.

His arms were immediately around her, holding her as if she was his world, and heck, she was. "I'm so sorry, for being such a daft idiot." He murmured into her hair as he rubbed his hands soothingly down her back. "I'm so sorry for living in fear of my father for so long and letting him keep me away from you." He slowly released her, "I'm not going to let him stand in my way anymore," he got down on one knee, "Makoto Kino will you marry me?" he pulled a small velvet box from his pocket, revealing a three stoned princess cut engagement ring."

_Come on lets fall in love  
Come on lets fall in love  
Come on lets fall in love  
Again_

She stared down at him, then at the ring, then back at him, eyes wide and mouth pressed in an 'oh'. Draco began to get a bit nervous when a few moments passed and she hadn't said anything, just simply stared at him.

He suddenly wondered if he had made a mistake, if he was rushing into things too soon. Yet at the same time he felt that if he didn't make her his wife now he may never get the chance to again.

He knew that deep down in his heart he loved her and that she was the only one for him. He knew that he wouldn't be living unless she was by his side, in his life as his wife. He looked into her eyes, pleading with her to understand that he loved her and without her his life would crumble.

_'Cause lately something here don't feel right  
This is just a half-life,  
Without you I am breaking down_

Mako stared down at Draco, then at the ring, then back at Draco, she was not expecting this at all. What was she going to do about Duo? She was sorta dating him she couldn't just up and leave him, all of a sudden becoming engaged to another. It wasn't right, she opened her mouth to say no, but the word got stuck in her throat, like it refused to come out.

Then something in his eyes changed, she had seen that look in them before, they were begging her to save him. He had told her once, long ago in this very spot, that she was the light in his dark world, that as long as she was by his side, he could get by. His eyes began to shimmer with tears pleading with her to say yes, to be with him and only him. She knew she was defenseless against those eyes, that she could not deny him or her heart any longer.

_Wake me, let me see the daylight  
Save me from this half-life  
Let's you and I escape  
Escape from time_

"Yes."

_Come on lets fall in love  
Come on lets fall in love  
Come on lets fall in love  
Again_

_

* * *

_

Alrighty, another chapter done! I don't own the characters or the song which is by Duncan Sheik. 

**Thank you's:**  
**Yassig:** Yay! You've become inspired once more! That's awesome news, can't wait for you to update! Hope the wedding plans are going well!  
**Forbidden Smiles:** Thanks so much for all your support hun, I hope that you're doing alright! Take care of yourself!  
**B:** Man woman, what is there to say to you that hasn't already been said, other than if I had a little sister, I hope she'd be like you. Thanks for all the support, and hillarious conversations!  
**Cris:** Yes Draco followed his father's orders, but look! He's finally standing up and doing what he wants! Yay!  
**Star Blue Angel:** Hmm... no ice cream till I finish... guess I better get going then huh? Have any words of wisdom for me this time:)  
**Mar Mar:** Hey there woman, haven't seen you online in a while, it was nice talking to you the other day, the ffnet world ain't the same without you. Take care of yourself woman, and try to stay cool over there!

One Love,  
_Athena Kyle_


	5. Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now

**Life's Fine Lines**  
Chapter Five: Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now  
_Lyrics_

* * *

Draco wrapped his arms around her and apparated the pair to the city of sin, Mako opened her eyes, taking in all the lights and sounds. "Vegas?" 

"I'm not waiting any longer to make you my wife." He kissed her deeply, only satisfied when she melted against him, moaning softly.

He pulled away, and smiled down at her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She opened her eyes and smiled brightly, "Alright, lets get married." She slipped his hand in his, then pouted, "Does this mean I don't get to buy a nice wedding dress?"

Draco laughed, "Love, just cause I want to get married now, doesn't mean I don't want to do this right. I want you in a white gown and me in a tux, I have some connections at the Belagio Hotel, and they're waiting for you at Vera Wang to pick out a gown for you." His smile grew larger as her eyes grew in surprise. "Pick out whatever gown your heart desires."

Mako screamed in delight as she threw her arms around Draco once more, hugging him tightly. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"No," he smirked; both of them knowing that it had only been a few seconds since I love you's had been exchanged.

"Well, let me tell you, it's a lot, more than I ever thought I could love anything or anyone." She tenderly caressed his cheek, staring into his eyes, "I never thought I'd ever fall in love. I never thought my prince would come. And then I met you, this arrogant daft wanker, who underneath it all is everything I never knew I always wanted. And fell madly in love you." She smiled as she saw their future flash in his eyes. "I love you Draco Malfoy, now and forever."

Draco couldn't speak; he could only nod, staring deep into her eyes, silently promising the same before pulling him to her and kissing her passionately.

_Looking in your eyes  
I see a paradise_

Mako stood in front of a large mirror, "This is the one," she smiled to the women who were fitting the gown to her slim form, "This is the one."

Draco looked up as the doors opened and Mako came breezing in, and instantly all his nervousness and uncertainty disappeared. Mako's gown was simple, a white halter top dress that clung modestly to her tall lean form. It was an elegant dress that looked absolutely enchanting on her. Her hair was swept into a loose bun at the nape of her neck, a white lily holding it in place, her trademark tendrils brushing her bare shoulders. Draco had never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life.

She smiled shyly as she reached him at the alter, blushing when he winked at her. He took her hand in his and turned his attention to the priest. Mako gave him a once over, he had opted for a black suit with a white silk tie, and she couldn't remember ever seeing a more sexy looking man in all her life. The dark material of the suit brought out the soft tones of silver in his pale blue eyes.

As the pair listened to the priest speak of eternal love and everlasting vows, they couldn't help but wonder what they had done to deserve one another. Fortunately both of them were smart enough not to question a good thing.

_This love that I've found  
Is too good to be true_

"I believe that you two prepared your own vows." The elderly minister smiled at them; even he could tell that there's was a love that would last beyond a lifetime.

Mako turned to face Draco, taking his hands in hers, "_Standing here beside you, I want so much to give you, this love in my heart that I'm feeling for you._" She brought his hand to rest on her beating heart.

"_Let them say we're crazy, I don't care about that, put your hand in my hand, love, don't ever look back._" He placed her hand on his heart and smiled softly.

"_Let the world around us, just fall apart, Poopie we can make it, if we're heart to heart_." She kissed his palm, smiling as he did the same to her.

"_And you can build this dream this dream together, standing strong forever, nothing's gonna stop you now, and if this world runs out of lovers you'll still have each other, nothing's gonna stop you now_." The priest handed them the rings, "Repeat after me, do you Draco Malfoy, take thee Makoto Kino to be your wedded wife, in this world and the wizarding world, through sickness and health, richer or poorer, forsaking all others till death do you part?"

"No," he shook his head, looking into Mako's eyes as she gasped, "Cause even after death I'll continue to love her." He smiled as Mako shed a tear of happiness.

The priest smiled at the adorableness of the couple, "Do you Makoto Kino, take thee Draco Malfoy to be your wedded husband, in this world and the wizarding world, through sickness and health, richer or poorer, forsaking all others, in this life and beyond?" Draco smiled at the priests amendment to the vows.

"I do, with all my heart, with everything I am." She squeezed his hand lovingly.

"Then with this, the exchanging of rings, the symbol of your everlasting vows, and never ending love, let you be bonded together for all of eternity." The priest paused as the two exchanged wedding bands. "I now pronounce you man and wife, wizard and witch, you may kiss the bride."

Draco took his newly wedded wife face in his hands, and pulled her to him, kissing her tenderly, their first kiss as a married couple. Years in the future, many of those lucky enough to witness the wedding would still mark it as the most romantic thing they had ever seen, that perfectly passionate kiss

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Mr. And Mrs. Draco Malfoy." The congregation of other couples waiting to be wed applauded happily, as the newly wedded couple walked down the aisle and out into the warm Vegas night.

Once they got outside, Mako twirled around, happily, and Draco caught a look at the back of her dress, if the front had been modest, the back was anything but. It was completely backless, showing of her lean and defined back, exposing her almost all the way to her precious little behind. Mako giggled as she caught his expression to her dress, "I thought you'd like it." She kissed him softly, shivering in ecstasy as his fingers nimbly danced across the exposed flesh of her back.

"Come on love, it's out to dinner, to show off my new bride to the world, and then home, so we can, consummate the marriage." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, smiling as she blushed.

The two climbed into a limo and sipped champagne as they rode out to an exclusive restaurant hidden away from the strip, in the desert, underneath the stars.

Draco watched as Mako stared out the window, watching the lights of Vegas pass by, "Thank you Draco," she whispered as she turned back to face him, tears in her beautiful emerald eyes.

"For what?" he came closer to her, gently wiping the salty drops away, suddenly worried as to why his new bride was crying.

"For making me believe in love, for making me realize that I can be loved. For giving me the one thing I thought I'd never have," she smiled softly at him, "A family." She turned away from him, "Yet at the same time I'm afraid, I've lost everyone I've ever loved, first my parents, and then you,"

"You lost me once," he cut her off, "But I'm not going to let that happen again. I've finally got you back into my life, I'm not letting you go ever again. No matter what happens, or what we go through, I'll always be by your side, and you'll always be in my heart." He caressed her cheek.

_I'm so glad I found you  
I'm not going to loose you  
What ever it takes  
I will stay here with you_

"We've been through more trials and tribulations then most couples will ever have to experience, and we're still together, still going strong. I wasn't strong enough back then to see what you mean to me, to stand up to my father to be with you, I'm not letting that happen again. I'm never letting you go," he touched his forehead to hers, "You're mine, just like I am yours, through the ups and downs, and the round and rounds." He smiled as she giggled softly, "I love you Mako, for always."

_Take it to the good times  
See you through the bad times  
Whatever it takes  
Is what I'm going to do_

"I love you too, for always."

* * *

The pair tumbled to the bed, "So how does it feel to be Mrs. Draco Malfoy?" he asked, brushing a strand of hair from her face. 

She smiled back at him, "Unbelievable." Her eyes began to tear up with joy, "It's a dream come true." She pulled him to her kissing him passionately.

"Hmmm," he smiled, "If it's a dream, then I don't ever want to wake up." He murmured against her lips before deepening the kiss.

He took her hands in his, entwining their fingers together, he brought her hands above her head. Mako moaned into him, relishing in the feeling of his weight on hers.

Mako smiled as his lips trailed down her neck to her collarbone, arching into him causing him to release a tortured groan, filled with lust and need.

* * *

It was morning, and Mako tried to roll over, but stopped when she realized there was an arm wrapped tenderly yet securely around her. She turned over and smiled as she met a pair of ice blue eyes, and one Draco Malfoy smiling back at her. She blushed as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Morning Love, sleep well?" he asked, massaging a sensitive part of her neck causing her to moan and her eyes to flutter lustfully. He smiled at her reaction to his touch, "I'll take that as a yes." 

"Come on Poopie, I'm hungry, let's go to the kitchen, I feel like cooking my husband a huge breakfast." She pulled on his boxers and shirt, before Draco pulled her back to bed.

"You look so sexy in my clothes Mrs. Malfoy." He kissed her again, and pulled away when his stomach grumbled, he looked at her sheepishly, "Breakfast sounds good." She giggled and kissed him again.

"Now get dressed Mr. Malfoy." She threw a pair of boxers at him, blushing as he threw the sheets off his Adonis-esque body.

"Really Mako, how can you still be blushing after last night." He teased, sauntering to her.

"Oh shut up!" she threw a pillow at him, then squealed as he charged at her. The couple was too absorbed running around they didn't notice when another presence entered the bedroom of their honeymoon suite.

"How dare you defy me!" the voice of Lucius Malfoy rang through the room. The couple stopped and Draco immediately pushed Mako behind him, protecting her from any attacks his father may throw.

"Father, I'm done listening to you, I won't stay away from Mako anymore, I love her." Draco stood tall and stared into his fathers eyes, letting him know he wasn't going to back down.

"I will not allow you to defile the Malfoy name!" Lucius's voice was dangerously calm.

"She's already a Malfoy, and she's made the name better than you ever could." Draco spat back, holding on to his newly wedded wife.

"What!" Lucius roared, as he noticed the rings that adorned their fingers. He glared at his son, "You married the mudblood!" he screamed in rage, "Petrificus Totalus!" The elder Malfoy froze his son, leaving him unable to protect Makoto.

Draco's eyes widened in fear when he realized what had happened, and that he was now powerless to stop any attack his father inflicted, "Run Mako!" he screamed as she darted for the door, but Lucius was too fast.

"Colloportus!" he locked the door before Mako could reach it, he smiled as she turned to look at him in fear, "You should have left my son alone, you stupid mudblood."

Mako looked at Draco who was trying his damnedest to move, "No, I love him, and he loves me, you can't keep us apart." She stared into his eyes defiantly, "Nothing can keep us apart."

Lucius paused as he noticed the determination in her eyes, "Impressive for a mudblood, I didn't think that you'd have the guts to stand up to me." He raised an eyebrow before muttering a spell that sent her flying across the room.

Draco screamed out obscenities at his father as Mako hit the wall with a sickening thud. Tears streamed down the young Malfoy's face as he watched his love get beaten, while he was powerless to stop it. "Leave her alone! Deal with me instead!"

"I've done that once Draco, and you still went running back to her." Lucius sent Mako flying into another wall. She cried out in pain, while Lucius smirked, obviously enjoying the moment.

"I promise I'll stay away from her, if you just stop!" Draco screamed, as Lucius prepared to throw her against another wall.

Lucius lowered her to the ground, "On your honor as a Malfoy?"

Draco opened his mouth to agree, when Mako cut him off, "No, I won't stay away from him, you can't just forget a love like ours. We won't be able to stay away from one another." She shakily got to her feet, bruises were beginning to form, marring her peach complexion, while blood dripped from her mouth and a cut above her eye.

"Then I'll simply kill you and be done with it." Lucius turned his wand on her. "Aveda-"

"If you kill her, I won't be far behind, I won't live unless she's alive." Draco's voice caused Lucius to stop. "Then there will be no one to carry on the precious Malfoy name." He sneered.

Lucius paused, he had underestimated his sons feelings for the mudblood, he watched as Mako hobbled over to the still frozen Draco. The sight of his only heir crying over a muggle was enough to make him puke. "You said that a love like yours can't be forgotten, care to make a wager on that?" he grinned maliciously.

Draco's eyes widened when he realized what his father was planning on doing. "Father you can't."

"Oh but I can, and I will, but you are going to have to make the choice, who looses who?"

"Chose Draco," Mako spoke up, "It's better that he lives never knowing what he once had. Besides he'll never come to the muggle world looking for me, because to the old him, I'm still a filthy mudblood."

Lucius shook his head, "You've already won him over once, and you'll be able to do it again." He paused, "Now if I take away your memories, you won't remember him, and he'll know to stay away, because he'll know what will happen to you if he doesn't." Lucius raised his wand.

"No, let me do it." Draco spoke up, "Let me father, please, I helped to create her memories, it's only fair that I be the one to take them away."

"Finely stepping up to the plate and being a man, I'm almost proud Draco." His father chuckled bitterly, "Alright," he charmed a wand to only be able to perform the Obliviate spell, before allowing Draco to move again. "I'll leave you two to say goodbye." He began to leave the room, "See, I'm not that much of a heartless bastard." And with that he disappeared.

"Draco please don't do this," Mako pleaded, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Please don't take away the only love I've ever had."

Draco smiled sadly, "I'm sorry love, but you deserve someone better than me, besides you're the only good thing, the only pure thing I've ever had in my life. I'm not about to let that go. You deserve to find someone who's able to love you, give you everything your heart desires."

"All I desire is you, all I want is you." He didn't lower his wand, "Draco please, I love you, don't do this to me."

A tear trickled down his cheek, "And it's because I love you that I have too. Goodbye Mako." He raised his wand.

"I won't forget, I can't forget, I'll remember!" She screamed as she pulled on his shirt, forcing him to look at her. "I promise I'll remember!"

He pulled her to him, capturing her lips with his kissing her one last time, "No, you won't." with one last look and tender caress of her cheek he whispered, "Obliviate all memory of Draco Malfoy."

"No!" Mako's tortured scream echoed through the halls of the honeymoon suite as she grabbed her head in pain, all the memories of her and Draco were being ripped from her mind. She stared up at him, eyes vacant before crumbling at his feet.

Lucius reappeared, "Oh and son, don't bother trying to restore her memory, it can't be done, the spell I cast on the wand is irreversible."

Draco cradled her in his arms, crying softly for the love he knew he'd never have again. "I'm so sorry love," he kissed her forehead, before looking at her father, "What am I supposed to do, I can't just take her home and leave her beat up with no memory."

Lucius scoffed, "That's not my problem, I'm sure you'll think of something."

* * *

"Where am I?" Mako's eyes fluttered open, only to find herself staring into the most intense blue eyes she'd ever seen. 

"Shh…" the stranger caressed her cheek, a warm feeling spread through her entire being, "Save your strength, you've been in a pretty bad car accident, the paramedics are on their way."

It was as if his words unleashed all the pain she was feeling, suddenly she felt the rain that was falling all around her. She cringed, crying out as the pain lashed through her body, squeezing the strangers hand tightly. When the wave of pain subsided she looked back up at the man holding her, he had tears in his eyes, "Do I know you?" she asked, seeing something familiar and comforting in his eyes, he shook his head, "Then why are you crying for me?"

"Because you're in pain." _And it's all my fault_ he added mentally.

"Are you an angel?" Mako asked softly, "Am I going to die?" she asked with such a serenity in her voice it scared him.

"You're not going to die Mako, I won't let you." He gently wiped the blood away from her face, not caring if he stained his silk handkerchief.

"Mako… is that my name?" she brought a hand to her head, and noticed the engagement and wedding rings on her finger. "I'm married?"

It broke Draco's heart knowing she would never remember him or the love that they shared, or the vows that they made to love honor and remain with one another for all of eternity. He closed his eyes to hold in his tears, and when he opened them, he noticed that Mako was beginning to fade.

"Mako! Mako!" he gently shook her, "Stay with me."

The urgency in his voice caused her to open her eyes, "Why do you care? Let me go." She whispered hoarsely.

"You speak as if you wish to die." He spoke to keep her conscious.

She looked at him, huddling closer to his warm body, trying to ignore the pain that ripped through her being. Yet with all her physical injuries, it was her heart that ached the most, it ached for something she couldn't place, something she couldn't remember. "I feel as if I have nothing left to live for." She laughed cynically, "I feel as if something's missing, although I can't remember what it is." She coughed up blood.

"Don't talk like that Mako, you have plenty of things to live for. Promise me you'll fight to live." He pleaded, the intensity in his voice causing her to nod,

"I promise."

Draco looked up when he heard the sound of an approaching siren, "The paramedics are almost here, you're going to be ok." He kissed her forehead, "I have to leave you now, but you're going to be ok, and I'll always watch over you." He smiled down at her as she nodded, her eyes fluttered shut, dozing off to sleep.

"Thank you my angel." She murmured as Draco began to walk away, leaving the scene before the paramedics arrived, completely forgetting about his monogrammed handkerchief, clutched tightly in her hand.

* * *

Alright, you guys need to all thank B for helping me and motivating me to write this chapter, without her, it probably would have taken me another week or so... Don't own the characters or the song, which is by Starship. 

**Thank you's:**  
**Yassig:** Yay! LOL Can't wait for you to update yours! You've been teasing me with the notion that you're going to do it soon long enough! Just kidding, take you time, and remember to rest and relax, don't let them run you ragged at work, your big day is almost here, and you want to be refreashed for it! Take care hun!  
**B:** I love you! Thanks so much for everything. :  
**Forbidden Smiles:** Thanks!  
**Cris:** Well they got married without any interference, too bad it didn't stay that way... Thanks and Happy Belated Easter to you!  
**Mar Mar:** Thanks so much hun! I haven't talked to you in a long time! I hope that everything is going well for you and your family! Take care!  
**Firebird Phoenix:** Here, have some tissue! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!  
**Becks:** I know I wanted a short chapter, but it's not happening! Holla! ;)  
**Star Blue Angel:** LOL, I love your words of wisdom, keep them coming!  
**Jay FicLover:** Sorry, but I don't really care for Usagi enough to devote a fic to her. I am a diehard Mako fan, I wouldn't even know where to begin writing a fic about Usagi. I don't know much about her, and besides, there are too many fics about her, and she just seems a little vapid and shallow... sorry, although it is a great idea for a fic, you should write it :) I don't know anything about Harry Potter, aside from what I saw in the movies either, I've never read the books. I just did some research on the web to help with the facts and spells. So I think you should run with your own idea and write it yourself :)

**Reading Recommendation:** **_Promises Kept_** by _HehePanda_, it's a sequel to her **_Chasing Spitfire_**. Draco/Mako

One Love,  
_Athena Kyle_


	6. I Will Remember You

**Life's Fine Lines**  
Chapter Six: I Will Remember You  
_Thoughts/Lyrics/Flasbacks_

* * *

Draco stepped out of the Poisoned Apple, it had been a little over sixth months since he had made Mako his wife, for one perfect night, she was his, and they were together. Running a hand through his hair and sighing sadly he looked to the sky, it had been six long months since his father took all his happiness away. 

_I will be walking one day  
__Down a street far away_

He was about to apparate back home when he heard a familiar giggle, one that he could never forget. He turned around and caught a glimpse of auburn hair rounding a corner. Desire to see _her_ once more over powered his logic as he ducked into an alley, morphed into his animagus form and padded after her.

He quickly caught up to her, following as she weaved through the crowd, Bianca by her side. He smiled as he noticed she was absolutely glowing, and completely recovered. Her long auburn hair was pulled partially up, in a bun while the rest tumbled down her back in soft waves. She was dressed in a deep green witches robe that had gold ties, she looked every bit _his_ Slytherin Princess.

_And see your face in a crowd  
__And smile_

He inwardly smiled, as his heart fluttered, she was still the most beautiful creature in all of God's green earth. Just then she turned to face him, her emerald green eyes piercing his own, as if she knew it was him. She smiled softly and cooed for him to come over.

Never one to say no to Mako, he padded over, nuzzling her out stretched hand, "Look B!" she exclaimed happily, "He's so beautiful." She ran her hand along his snow white coat.

Bianca nodded in agreement, "Strange that he'd be here in the town, but he is beautiful," she reached out to pet him and he snapped at her, "Damn devil dog!"

Mako frowned at the wolf, "That wasn't very nice." She shook her finger disapprovingly at the white beast, who then whimpered as if begging for forgiveness, blue eyes pleading and Mako softened, "Aww Poopie, it's ok, I still love you." She cooed as she scratched between his ears.

A flicker of recognition passed between all of them. Bianca stared at the wolf at the look in its eyes for Mako, _Draco?_ She thought, but before she could get a better look, Mako swayed on her feet, Bianca barely able to steady her before she fell.

"Mako are you ok?" concern filling Bianca's voice.

Mako regained her composure and balance, "Yea," her breathing came out labored, she took a few deep breathes to try and steady her racing pulse. "I just had the strangest feeling of déjà vu wash over me." She placed a hand on stomach, releasing a long breath of air. She turned to Bianca, worry still etched on the smaller girls face, "I'm fine now, B, really." She smiled.

Bianca nodded, but linked her arm with Mako for support anyway as the two continued on their way, the wolf at Mako's side. Bianca snuck a look at the wolf, _that has to be Draco, why is he here now? Why does he suddenly care now?_ She was shaken out of his thoughts when she heard a familiar appreciative whistle.

Draco was completely ecstatic, she remembered him… well sorta, she remembered calling him Poopie. That comment of déjà vu made Draco content to stroll along side his wife, although he'd rather be human and hold her close, but he would settle for what he got. He was pulled out of his reflections when he heard a high pitched whistle. He growled in annoyance when Mako and Bianca met up with Duo, who had whistled appreciatively and Oliver, both men hadapparated fromBulgaria where their next quidditch game was for a date with theirgirls. With Mako pregnant the girls were unable to attend their away games, apparating and flooing being too dangerous in her condition. The quartet all smiled at one another before the men leaned inkissing their girls respectively.

"Who's wolf?"Oliver questioned, the ever stoic man questioned, eyeing the creature.

"He followed Mako here." Bianca answered before Mako had the chance.

Oliversmiled playfully, "I guess she does seem to pity dumb animals, I mean she's with Duo isn't she?"

Duo chose to ignore the comment made by his best friend as he smiled at Mako, "How are my girls?" he asked tucking a strand of hair behind Mako's ear.

"We're fine." Mako replied, rubbing her stomach, "But hungry."

Draco's legs nearly gave out as she pulled back on her robes, allowing both men to place their hands on her engorged belly. His Mako, his _wife_ was pregnant; Duo had apparently wasted no time in jumping her as soon as she was able.

Mako heard the wolf whimper as she turned around to face him, "Stay here, and out of trouble and I'll bring you a treat when I'm done." She pet him softly, as his whimpering increased, seemingly begging her to stay, "Don't worry, I won't forget, I promise I'll remember." She scratched his ears lovingly before stepping into a cozy café that he and Mako would frequent in their Hogwarts days.

Her words hit him hard, _I promise I'll remember_. Her voice reverberated in his head, remembering when she had made the same promise to him half a year earlier. Prior to today, he thought that ever winning her back would be impossible, after all Lucius had said his memory spell was irreversible, that she would never remember her promise to him or the love they once shared, a love that was now one sided. But after her flash of déjà vu Draco once again had hope, that one day they would be together again.

He stood on his hind legs, front paws on the window as he looked in at the quartet being seated, it was hard to miss the adoration in her eyes for Duo and he pulled out the chair to help her sit. Then she smiled at Draco, a smile that used to be reserved for him and him only, and that was it, he lost it. Howling in pain, he took off full speed to the woods, needing to be alone.

As he ran, he thought back to happier times, times when she was his and they were in love together. The sound of her laugh still haunted his ears, as the sight of her smile plagued his mind. Anyone who happened to see the wolf run by would have thought it weird, to see silver tears streaming from its stormy blue eyes.

_Knowing how you made me laugh  
__Hearing sweet echoes of you from the past_

Mako had just sat down to lunch with her boyfriend Duo, Bianca, and Bianca's boyfriend Oliver, when a wolf's howl pierced the air sending shivers throughout her entire being. Beginning to stand she stopped when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Where are you going?" Duo's cobalt blue eyes stared into hers.

"Didn't you hear that howl?"

Duo brushed it off, "It was just a wolf Mako, he probably got chased off by the owner," he told her before returning to his conversation with Oliver.

"He sounded hurt," Mako stood up, "I'm going to check on him."

Three pairs of eyes turned to face her, "Are you nuts!" Duo exclaimed, "You're seven months pregnant! I'm not letting you go gallivanting off to look for some dumb animal!"

Bianca could sense Mako's anger growing, even though she was pregnant, she remained fiercely independent, no one told her what to do. "Then I'll go with her," Bianca spoke before the pregnant woman could explode, "I'll take my wand and make sure no harm comes to either her, or the baby."

Mako smiled gratefully at her best friend, quickly exiting in search of the wolf before Duo could protest.

Duo caught Bianca's arm as she left, eyes pleading with her to watch out for Mako. Bianca smiled, placing a comforting hand on his, "I'll keep her safe Duo, I promise."

Mako ran as swiftly as she could towards the woods, she had a feeling that's where the wolf had gone off too. She could hear Bianca yelling at her to slow down and wait up, but Mako ignored her pleas. As she approached the outskirts of the woods, she slowed down a bit, treading cautiously over the twisting roots and overgrown brush. After a small hesitation she pressed onwards, determined to find the wolf, and silently wondering why she was so drawn to it.

Draco, now back in his human form, watched as she entered the woods, wondering what possessed her to follow him. Perhaps their bond was stronger than even he realized. He listened as she cooed softly, her "Here baby," and soft whistles warmed his heart. He watched her from behind a tree as she ventured deeper into the woods, moving in his direction. In the distance he could hear Bianca calling frantically for her, but he paid it no never mind, too enthralled by the ethereal beauty before him.

A wave of worry washed over him as she cried out in pain, her hand immediately covering her stomach. He stepped forward as she began to sway her eyes fluttering, her breathing had become shallow and labored. He rushed to her catching her gently in his arms as her knees buckled, he reached her just as she fell, never letting her touch the ground.

He caressed her cheek, worried beyond hell that she wouldn't wake up, "Mako, come on love, open your eyes." He gently patted her cheek, he sighed with relief as her eyes opened.

She looked at him, confusion and hope swirling in her eyes, "My angel?"

_I will remember  
__I will remember you_

He smiled softly at her, "Hey there love, how are you feeling?"

She reached up to stroke his cheek, "Perfect now that you're here," she smiled, "You are real aren't you?" she snuggled closer to him, "I'm not dreaming you up am I?" When he didn't respond she frowned, "I guess they're right, I am going crazy." She moved to leave his embrace, but his arms held her to him.

He cupped her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes, "You're not crazy, I am real, but I'm not an angel."

_Look in my eyes while you're near  
__Tell me what's happening here_

She shook her head, "I don't care what you say, you'll always be my angel." She whispered, suddenly aware at how close their faces were. Her eyes fluttered shut as she leaned into him, feeling his warm breath on her skin. She could feel his heart beating the same 'wipe out' rhythm as her own, his lips hovering a mere fraction above hers.

Draco licked his lips, he had dreamed of this moment ever since she was taken away from him. Closing his eyes he leaned forward, lips about to brush with hers. He was right about to kiss his wife again, the first time since they're wedding day when Bianca's frantic voice pierced the air.

"MAKOTO!"

Draco pulled back, silently cursing the woman's wretched timing, "You'd better go, wouldn't want your friend to have a heart attack." He gently placed her back on the ground, steadying her on the forest floor before letting her go. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, letting his hand linger on her face.

"Please don't go," she caught his hand in hers, holding it to her face, "Don't leave me alone."

_See that I don't want to say  
__Goodbye_

He smiled sadly, knowing that as long as his father was alive, he needed to stay away from her. "I'm sorry love, I can't stay, but you'll never be alone. Whenever you need me I'll be there." He kissed her forehead tenderly. "Take care of yourself Mako." And with that he disappeared, leaving Mako to stare at where he once stood.

Which is exactly where Bianca found her just seconds later, "Mako!" she threw her arms around the taller woman, "I thought I had lost you!" she waved her hand in front of Mako's face, "Hello?"

Mako snapped out of her stupor, "He was here B," she whispered, "My angel, he's real." She turned to face the smaller girl. "I don't care if you believe me or not, I know that he's real."

Bianca simply nodded at the conviction in Mako's green eyes, "I believe you hun," she gently pat her hand, "But come on, lets head back, I'm getting hungry." She smiled as the sound of a stomach grumbling was heard.

"No kidding B," Mako giggled lightly.

"Uh Mako, that wasn't me." The emerald eye brunette stopped laughing as she looked at her raven haired companion before turning around, coming face to face with a snarling black wolf. The two girls slowly backed away, holding on to one another out of fear.

Bianca made a move for her wand but the wolf charged, stealing the wand out of her hand and biting it in two. Bianca pushed Mako behind her smaller form, trying to protect Mako and her best friend's unborn child.

Mako searched the woods frantically, where was her angel now? As the wolf lunged she closed her eyes, waiting for the attack to come, shocked when it didn't.

She opened her eyes, only to see the white wolf from earlier defending her and Bianca from the black wolf. The two girls watched in stunned silence as the two wild beasts battled, the white wolf not letting the other anywhere near them.

The two beasts reared up on their hind legs, the white ones massive paw connecting with the black ones face sending him flying back down to the ground. He turned to the two women and growled, signaling them to run. Bianca was the first to recover, grabbing Makoto's hand and taking off, back towards the town.

Mako looked back at the white wolf as Bianca pulled her forward, three more wolves had appeared, apparently belonging to the same pack as the black one. Mako stopped, yanking her hand from Bianca she ran back to the fighting, "Mako! What are you doing!" Bianca yelled, chasing after her once more.

"I can't let him get hurt." She turned to face her best friend, "I promise I'll be safe, but I have to do something." Makoto's green eyes shone with determination, and Bianca knew there was no talking her out of it.

"Alright, I'll go get help, but you, be careful!" Bianca hugged Mako, whispering a mild protection spell before running to get Duo and Oliver.

Mako cautiously treaded back to where the beasts were fighting, the white one was holding its own, just barely. His once immaculate white fur was now stained with dirt and blood, whether it was his or not, Mako couldn't tell. She picked up a large branch and stepped into the clearing, swinging the branch, batting away a wolf that had been ready to attack her white wolf. The yellow eyes of the remaining wolves turned to her growling angrily.

Draco opened his eyes, when he heard a loud crack followed by the whimpering of a wolf, he found Makoto standing defiantly between himself and the other wolves, why in the hell was she still here? Seeing the stick in her hands, he realized that she had come back to save him. While his heart warmed at the compassionate action, his head thought it was rather foolish.

The other wolves watched as their companion who she had attacked slowly got to his feet. He growled out what seemed to be an order, and the other three wolves turned to her, and had they been human, they would have grinned sinisterly as they began to prey on the young woman, ignoring the growls of warning from Draco.

One of the wolves lunged for her, but she was ready, swinging the branch again, as if she were a batter at the plate hitting a home run, the wolf hit the ground hard. Another one lunged for her, but Draco pounced as well, the two wolves clashing midair. Mako attacked the last wolf, knocking it unconscious as she turned to watch her white wolf and the black wolf square off once again.

Suddenly feeling woozy and fatigued, she brought a hand to her head, dropping the branch, she leaned heavily against a tree.

Draco watched out of the corner of his eye as Mako leaned against the tree, she was weak, she shouldn't have come back for him. He knew that she needed help, and soon. Mustering up the last of his strength he swung his paw, sending a fatal blow to his opponents neck, blood oozed out in thick ribbons as the wolf crumpled to the ground.

Draco smirked before turning back to Mako who was sitting down, leaning against the tree, with her hand on her belly, breathing heavily. He softly padded over to her, limping slightly. Her eyes were closed and she was frightfully pale. He whimpered as he nuzzled her neck, trying to wake her up.

He sighed in relief when her eyes fluttered open, smiling softly at him she pet him tenderly, "Hey there boy, thanks for saving me." She whispered softly as he licked her hand. She stared into the wolf's eyes, getting lost in those familiar stormy blue orbs. "Angel?"

_Our love is frozen in time  
__I'll be your champion and you will be mine_

Suddenly the sound of people running towards them could be heard, Mako looked up just in time to see Duo burst into the clearing, gun drawn. Before Mako could scream for him to stop, her white wolf crumpled beside her. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she cried, pulling the wolf to her, frantically trying to stop the bleeding.

Bianca andOliver burst into the clearing seconds later, "Oh my god." Bianca murmured before rushing forward, to help Mako save the wolf.

Bianca realized that they couldn't do much to help the wolf/Draco here in the middle of the woods, so she grabbed Oliver's wand and apparated all of them back to her mansion. "Mako I think that you should go and see Copper, she can check on the baby for you and make sure that everything's alright." Bianca tried to pry her away from the wolf, knowing that in order to heal Draco she needed him to shift back to his human form.

Mako shook her head, "No, I want to stay with him."

"Mako, please, go to Copper for the baby's sake." Duo pleaded desperately.

She turned to glare at him, she hadn't forgiven him for shooting her wolf, she was right about to tell him off when the wolf nudged her hand, and then nodded his head, his eyes dropping to her stomach then down the hall, where Copper was waiting. Mako nodded, "Ok," she whispered, leaning down to kiss the wolf in the spot between its ears, "B, take care of him, please." She begged with tears in her eyes.

"You know I will, now go check on the health of my future niece or nephew." She gently shooed her off into Copper's direction, Duo following behind her silently.

The braided man took this as a chance to apologize, "Mako," he cautiously called out, catching her smaller hand in his, relieved when she didn't yank it away. "I'm so sorry for shooting the wolf, it's just that it looked like he was about to-"

"I know Duo," Mako cut him off, "I know what it must have looked like, and I'm sorry for yelling at you when you were just trying to protect me." She rubbed her belly, "And our baby."

Duo nodded, pulling her to him, kissing the top of her head softly, "I know that we've never discussed this before, and I know this isn't the most romantic of settings but," he paused, taking in a breath and dropping down on one knee, "Makoto Kino will you marry me?" He pulled out a velvet box, revealing a single stoned diamond engagement ring.

She brought a hand to her head, suddenly the room was spinning, the last thing she made out before giving into the darkness was Duo catching her in his arms.

_I will remember  
__I will remember you_

**_Makoto's Dream Sequence_**

_"Makoto Kino will you marry me?" he pulled a small velvet box from his pocket, revealing a three stoned princess cut engagement ring."_

_She stared down at him, then at the ring, then back at him, eyes wide and mouth pressed in an 'oh'. Her mystery man began to get a bit nervous when a few moments passed and she hadn't said anything, just simply stared at him._

_Mako watched the scene play out infront of her, it was obviously her and someone else beside a lake. She could tell by the hair that it wasn't Duo, and even though she didn't know the person proposing to her, she wasn't at all shocked or scared when she heard herself respond,_

_"Yes."_

_**End Dream Sequence**_

Mako shook the sleep from her eyes and sat up, noticing that she was in the guest room of Bianca's mansion. Duo was asleep on the chair beside her, not doubt worried by her fainting spell earlier. She smiled sadly at him, noticing the ring box clutched in his hand. She knew that she couldn't marry him, she didn't love him, maybe before the accident she had, but now, especially after that weird dream she had, she wasn't so sure anymore.

Silently getting out of bed, she crept to the front door, needing to find out the condition of her white wolf. She quietly padded down the hall, the marble floor cold against her bare feet but none of that mattered to her, as she searched for the room that Bianca left her wolf in.

Finding the door, she opened it slowly, and peaked in, there lying on the bed was her wolf, bandaged and bruised, but alive. She tiptoed to the edge of the bed, smiling when the wolf opened its eyes, and whimpered softly. "Hey there Poopie," she cooed softly as she sat on the bed next to him, petting his fur softly, "How you feeling huh? Did B fix you up good?"

Draco nodded, this was torture, here he was, once again in bed with the love of his life and he couldn't do a damn thing about it because she thought he was a wolf. He was contemplating shifting back to his human form, just to hold her when he heard a soft sob escape her lips. He licked her hand in a comforting gesture, and she looked into his eyes. It broke his heart to see the tears that lingered there.

"I'm ok Poopie," she tried to smile, "It's just that, I lost my memory a while back, got into a car accident, and I can't remember the important things anymore." She sighed heavily, "I can't help but feel that there was someone in my life that meant more than the universe to me, but I don't have him anymore. It kills me that I can't remember." She cried, "And now that the baby's almost due, Duo wants me to marry him, and I know I should, I mean he is the father… but I can't help but feel it's not right." She wiped her tears away, "I mean when he got down on one knee, it was someone else in front of me proposing, not him, and I fainted," she looked back at the wolf, "That's not normal is it?"

Draco howled softly in anguish, and she giggled lightly, "Thanks for the help Poopie, but I don't speak wolf."

Draco moved his head so it rested in her lap, he loved her, that much he knew, and on some level, he knew she loved him too, otherwise she would have said yes to Duo. His ears perked as he heard how rhythmic and soft her breathing had become, she had fallen asleep.

Not being able to take it any longer he shifted back to his human form, holding her in his arms, never wanting to let go. She opened a groggy eye, "Angel?"

He smiled down at her, shooshing her before kissing her forehead, "Go back to sleep,"

She nodded and snuggled closer to him, yawning softly, before drifting off to a peaceful sleep in the arms of her angel.

Draco cast a locking spell on the door and a binding spell on the room; no one would be able to apparate in or spy on the couple while the spell was in place. Shifting a little so they were both lying down, Draco too drifted off to sleep, with his wife tucked securely in his arms.

_Later on  
When the fire is an ember  
Later on  
When the night's not so tender  
Give it time  
Though its hard to remember darling  
I'll still be holding to you_

_

* * *

_

Alright I don't own the song which is by Amy Grant or the characters which are owned by other people, none of which are me.

**Thank You's:  
Kourui:** OMG! I thought you had dissapeared on me! I'm so glad to hear from you, you have no idea! I hope that you're doing well and that you get back to writting soon! Take care of yourself hun and come online once in a while alright?  
**Cris:** Well I guess you could say that Draco was mean, but he did it to save Mako from his father, so in a sense he was kind. He let her go to save her. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**MarMar:** Well I hope that sorta more or less answers your question about Duo, he's just kinda there, like a replacement for Draco, cause Mako doesn't really remember Draco. Curse that Lucius, curse the man to hell! Take care hun!  
**Becks:** Well you asked, and I shall deliver, got bored at work so I had the chance to do the update sooner than I expected. Hope you enjoyed it!

Reading Rec: **Spring Love** by _Hehe Panda_, its a SMGW crossover...

One Love,  
_Athena Kyle_


	7. Her Name is Drea

**Life's Fine Lines  
**Chapter Seven: Her Name is Drea  
_Thoughts_

* * *

Draco woke up again, lying there in bed, with Mako in his arms, warm yellow rays making her skin glow and her hair turn several shades of reddish brown. She had this classic fairy-tale princess like quality about her. Her aura radiated with light and love, it was almost as if there was a glow around her. His heart yearned to wake up every morning with her in his arms. He caressed her cheek and gently brushed her hair out of her face, he bent over and kissed her forehead. She stirred softly but didn't wake up, she just snuggled closer to his warm body. Draco didn't even feel any pain as she squeezed him tighter, no doubt aggravating some of his wounds. But to him, the pain was worth it, having her back in his arms was worth all the pain in the world. 

She yawned softly before she looked up at him and smiled, Draco couldn't find the words to express the way he felt at that very moment, he could only smile back. "It's early love, go back to sleep," he whispered softly, smiling as her eyes once again drifted shut.

Watching her sleep, having her so close to him, but not able to love her the way he wished, Draco now understood the saying, "The worse way to miss someone is when you're sitting beside them knowing you can't have them." Resigning himself to his fate, he kissed her forehead one last time before shifting back into his wolf form.

The shift caused her to stir, he watched as she slowly opened her eyes, and smiled when she saw him, before frowning. She sat up and looked around for any sign of her angel, but found none. She gently pet the spot between his ears, "You didn't happen to see a tall platinum blonde around here did you?" she asked jokingly, yet he could hear the pain in her voice.

It broke Draco's heart to see the tears form in her eyes, "I guess I really did make him up." She hugged the wolf tenderly, pulling away when the door opened revealing a worried Duo and Bianca.

"There you are Mako!" Bianca exclaimed as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"You had me so worried, I woke up and you weren't in bed, we searched everywhere for you." Duo rushed to her side, pulling her in for a hug.

Draco growled at the sight of his wife in the braided man's arms, before Bianca sent him a reprimanding glare. "Hey Duo, why don't you take Mako to the kitchen for some breakfast, I'm sure she starving. I'll make sure that 'Poopie' here is healing properly."

Mako kissed the wolf between the ears, before letting Duo help her to her feet, "I'll see you later Poopie." She smiled as Duo wrapped his arm around her, helping to lead her to the kitchen.

As soon as they closed the door behind them, Bianca cast a silencing spell on the room and turned to face Draco.

"What do you have against Duo!" Bianca yelled, "He's a good man who will treat Mako the way she deserves to be treated."

"That's still not good enough for her and you know it!" Draco snarled, shifting back to his human form.

"Who the hell are you to have any say in her life! You left her remember? You broke her heart not just once but twice!"

"I should think that her husband would have a say!" He screamed, halting Bianca's tirade.

"What!"

Draco sat down heavily, "Nothing," he waved his hand absentmindedly, "Nothing, you're right, I have no claim to her anymore. Tell her to be happy." He closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose a pained expression marring his handsome face.

"No," Bianca pushed further, "What did you say?"

"Nothing B, I didn't say anything, please leave." Draco kept his eyes closed.

"No, you said you were her husband," she stared at him as he opened his eyes, the conviction of truth in their stormy blue midst made Bianca gasp, "The rings found on her after the accident…" she trailed off as Draco nodded, closing his eyes in pain, trying to contain his tears.

**SMACK**

Draco's eyes flew open, his cheek stung like hell, "What the fuck was that for?"

"How come you weren't there at the accident site? How could you have abandoned her on the side of the road?"

"I did it to save her!" Draco yelled back, "Don't you think I want to be with her? That I'd rather be the one resting my hands on her pregnant belly for _our_ child instead of that idiots?" he fumed referring to Duo, "My dad found out about us and threatened to kill her if I didn't stay away. She stood up to him, and refused to stay away from me, that our love was too strong to deny or forget, so my dad smacked her around while I was under the petrificus totalus, powerless to stop it. Then he decided to test her theory of forgetfulness."

"Her memory…" Bianca whispered, the pieces beginning to fall into place.

"Obliviated."

Bianca sat down beside him, "Oh Draco, I'm so sorry." She placed a comforting hand on his, "I had no idea."

At that Draco laughed bitterly, "No one does, not even my wife." A tear crept down his cheek and he no longer cared.

"Why don't you just tell her? Restore her memory?" Bianca softly inquired.

"Because, as long as my father is alive, she's not safe with me. And the spell my father cast can't be undone, believe me I've researched every possible counter curse."

"But Draco, you have to let her know! She deserves to know what you two shared; she deserves to know she's married!"

Draco shook his head, "No, I'll have the marriage annulled." He looked into Bianca's amber eyes, "She thinks I'm an angel B, I don't want to go back to being the devil that broke her heart." At that Bianca considerably softened. "Besides B, as long as my father is on the loose, I can't protect her, and I would die if anything happened to her because of me."

"But Draco, you have to let her know."

Once again he shook his head, "No, it's better that she doesn't remember, better that she doesn't know. Please B, you know that I'm right. I begging you, don't tell her, don't put her in danger. You know what my father is capable of, don't let him get her." He looked at her with tears in his eyes, "Please."

Bianca felt water gathering in her own eyes as well, "Alright, I'll keep your secret safe, for now."

All of a sudden the door burst open as Duo ran in, "Mako's water broke!"

Bianca turned to look at Draco who had already turned back into his wolf form and was limping his way out to the gardens. "I'll be right there, I just need to bandage that damn wolf."

Duo just stared at her, "B, it's a wolf for fucks sake! You're best friend is about to have a baby!"

Bianca turned to face him with fury in eyes, "A wolf that Mako protected with her own life, a wolf that she loves dearly. She would kill me if I let him die." She turned back to the wolf who was already in the gardens, "It won't take more than a few minutes, get her in the car and her suitcase from her room, I'll be there shortly."

She heard Duo leave and watched as Draco once more became human, turning to her with tears in his eyes he pleaded, "Take care of her B, and her child." And before Bianca could say anything, he apparated.

* * *

Bianca knocked on the open door, before walking over to the proud new mother, "How are you and the little one doing?" she smiled as she stole a peak at the little girls auburn hair, a trait she obviously got from her mother. 

"Drea," Mako whispered, cooing softly to the little pink bundle in her arms, "Her name is Drea."

The world around Mako disappeared as she stared at her daughter, she couldn't imagine a more perfect looking baby. Then little Drea opened her eyes and Mako gasped, her eyes were a stormy blue, nothing like Duo's, yet she had seen them before, she just couldn't remember where.

* * *

"Hey Duo, how's Mako and little Drea doing?" Seamus asked as the braided brunet sat down next to his fellow Puddlemere United teamatesin the small bar. They had gone with him to the hospital to witness the birth of little Drea Bianca Kino, and were now celebrating at the Poisoned Apple. 

"Fine," Duo beamed with the pride that only a new father could, "Both mother and daughter are doing fine." He paused, "Although the doctors still don't know why she doesn't remember where she was the day of the accident, and she's still foggy on some things." He scratched his chin, "And she doesn't remember Draco at all."

"Why would she?" The normally silent Neville asked taking a sip of his beer.

"Because they were a couple back at Hogwarts, until the bastard broke her heart." He replied bitterly, he didn't really care for the man who had made Mako so afraid to open her heart to him.

"Mako dated the Slytherin Prince?" Victor Krumspoke in his thick Bulgarian accent,shocked that Draco would date a muggle, "I thought the tales of him dating a mudblood were a figment of some poor girls imagination."

"Well they're not, although I'm beginning to wonder if the tales of me dating the most wonderful woman in the world were all a figment of my imagination." A deep baritone voice spoke from the booth beside them.

All five men turned to face the one and only Draco Malfoy.

"Dr-Draco?" Duo stuttered, realizing that he had just insulted one of the most powerful wizards around.

"The rumors are true, we were in love, then I fucked everything up," he took a swig of his drink, "I'm almost glad she doesn't remember me, she doesn't need to remember the pain I put her through." He swallowed the rest of the drink, "I know that people see me as a heartless bastard, and it's true, because she owns my heart, always has and always will." He stood up, "Good evening gentlemen." And with that the tall blonde wizard left.

"Wow," Seamus whispered, in awe by Draco's heartfelt admission.

"I wonder what he did to fuck things up," Trowa questioned seemingly to himself.

Oliver narrowed his eyes, not even he knew the whole story about Makoto Kino and Draco Malfoy, but now he was determined to find out.

* * *

"B," Oliver approached his fiancée, who was sitting at the vanity, getting ready for bed, "What's the deal with Draco and Mako?" 

Bianca stopped brushing her ebony mane and looked at him strangely, since when did Oliver Wood care about other peoples relationships? Granted he was closefriends with Makobecause she and Mako were best friends, but he never took an interest in Draco's relationships before."Why do you care? What happened between them is over and done and in the past, where it needs to stay."

"I ran into Draco down at the Poisoned Apple, and he claimed to have been in love with Mako and that she was in love with him as well, but that he fucked things up." He sat down on the bed, and ran a hand through his eternally messy hair, "Duo is head over heels for Mako and Drea, he wants to marry her, I know thatI don't usually meddle in other peoples business,but he's my best friend, and I don't want to see him hurt, I don't want him to be a replacement for Draco."

Bianca smiled, sauntering to him and taking his face into her dainty hands, "See, this is why I love you. You're not in everyone elses business unless one of your friends is hanging in thebalance.You're unbelievably sweet and caring, when you want to be." She kissed him tenderly.

Oliver smiled against her lips, allowing her to deepen the kiss, relishing in the feel of her in his arms. After the kiss ended, Oliver held her to him, "Nice try B, but kissing me senseless isn't going to make me forget my question."

Bianca smirked, "Well then I guess I'm going to have to try a little _harder_…" she straddled his lap feeling his need for her and the lust in his eyes, "Although you don't," and with that she claimed his lips once more, tumbling back onto the bed.

Later that night, Oliver lie awake with his precious Bianca in his arms, and he couldn't feel at more peace with the world. Although something did bother him, why was Bianca so secretive about Mako and Draco's past… he looked down at her and smiled as she snuggled closer to him, murmuring incoherent things. Whatever reasons she had were for Mako safety, for both Bianca and Draco were determined that she not remember.

Oliver smiled, and decided that he would let the subject drop, he would try again later, but right now he had other things on his mind, as he rolled over and smothered Bianca in a shower of kisses.

* * *

**Three Years Later**

"Hey Bianca?" Duo pulled the proud aunt away from little Drea, "I need to talk to you," he paused for a moment, "In private."

Now usually no one could pull Bianca Briefs away from doting on her little niece, but the seriousness in Duo's usually playful banter scared her, "Sure Duo, lets go to the study." Bianca called Copper into the room to watch over the napping three year old before leading Duo down the hall.

The walked to the study in silence, making Bianca grow more nervous by the second. She pushed open the door to the study, and the two sat down at the desk. After a moment of silence, Bianca spoke up, "Alright Duo, now you're freaking me out."

Duo turned to his long time friend, "Please don't kill me, and keep in mind that I did this for Mako," He paused again, as if to collect his thoughts. Now Bianca was ready to kill the braided man for keeping her on edge like this. "I'm not," he paused, "I'm not Drea's father."

Bianca could only blink, she definitely wasn't expecting that.

"I know it was wrong of me to lie about it all this time, but when Mako woke up, freaked out that she was pregnant, I didn't know what to do. She remembered that we had been dating, so she just assumed and I didn't correct her. I was going to tell her, but when I held Drea for the first time, I knew that even though I wasn't her biological father, I wanted to be her dad." He took a deep breath and cringed, as if waiting for Bianca's verbal attack.

Instead she softened, "How do you know you're not Drea's father?"

Duo's face turned a slight shade of pink, "Mako and I never slept together." He admitted, slightly embarrassed.

Bianca took Duo's hand in hers in a comforting gesture, "Duo, I don't blame you for what you did, I'm not saying that it was right, but I understand why you did it." She smiled softly at him, "But hun, you gotta let Mako know, she deserves to know who Drea's true father is."

"I know, but the only other person I know of Mako ever having a relationship with is Draco, and she doesn't even remember him."

And just like that everything clicked into place, Drea's light blue eyes, and pale skin… Drea Bianca Kino was Draco Malfoy's daughter.

* * *

"Draco!" Bianca pounded on the door to the Malfoy estate, "Damnit Draco open up!" she pounded harder, only stopping when the door flung open to reveal an irritated Draco on the other side. 

"What!" he growled, ever since Drea had been born, and seemingly brought Duo and Mako closer, he had become increasingly unbearable, and even more of a bastard than the first time he lost her.

Bianca barged in, pushing him aside, "Pull it together, you're coming to a wedding!" she wondered down the hall to find his bedroom, to rummage through his closet for his formal wear, forcing Draco to follow in her wake.

"What the hell are you talking about?" the color draining from his already pale face. He slowed his steps, suddenly fearing that it was Mako and Duo's wedding the petite woman was trying to get him to go to.

"I'm getting married tomorrow, Mako's going to be there, and you need to stop sulking and win her back!" she began rifling through his closet, searching for his best robes. "Your father has been sentenced to Azkaban, he can't hurt you or Mako anymore." She pulled out an all black suit, "You? With muggle clothing?"

Draco sat heavily on his bed, "From my wedding," he murmured softly.

Bianca handed him the garment, "Wear it, Mako will love it."

"Congratulations B, but I'm not going, I can't bear to see her happy in the arms of Duo." He flopped back miserably onto his bed.

"Draco, trust me, she's no where near as happy with Duo as she was with you. She thinks her happiness with Duo is real because she can't remember the way she felt when she was with you." She smiled, "Drea, her little girl, is the only thing that makes her truly happy, that child is the light in her darkened world."

"B, I've deserted her for three years, I was her angel, who promised never to leave her side, yet I've abandoned her. I can't face her now, she'll hate me."

"Mako doesn't have the ability to hate anyone, least of all you. She misses you and her Poopie, immensely. Please Draco, come to the wedding, she needs you more than you know."

Draco sat up immediately concerned for his former wife. "What do you mean? What's wrong with her?"

Bianca shook her head sadly, "There's no light left in her eyes, she needs you Draco, just like you need her." She headed towards the door, "Please Draco, if not for me, then for her." And with that she left Draco alone.

Draco stared at the suit on his bed, he couldn't deny that he wanted to see her again, he wanted to hear her voice say his name, to call him her angel. His father had been sentenced to a life in Azkaban, and was no longer a threat. When he had first found out, he rushed to Mako in an attmept to restore her memory, but what he found broke his heart. He happened to see Mako lying in Duo's arms, her back flush against his chest, while their daughter lay sleeping in her arms. Seeing the family that they made together, made him sick, seeing how happy Mako was, he simply turned around and left.

Picking up the suit, to hide it back in his closet he noticed it still had a faint lingering scent of Mako's perfume. Was what Bianca had said the truth, that she wasn't as happy with Duo as she was with him? He inhaled deeply and made up his mind. He was going to go to the wedding, his need to see her again overrode any logic telling him otherwise.

* * *

Draco's breath stilled in his throat as Mako walked down the aisle. Her pastel green gown was strapless and hugged her breast snuggly where it fit her form to her waist, where it then billowed out airily, gently swishing along the floor. Her hair was left down in soft caramel waves. Draco had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life. Then her eyes locked with his and she smiled, a shimmer of happiness in her green eyes, and Draco thought his heart would explode. 

Makoto couldn't help but smile; she felt that the day couldn't be more perfect. She knew it was Bianca's day, but she felt beautiful and very happy. She felt someone staring at her and she slowly scanned the crowd, and to her shock, her eyes landed on her angel. She smiled happily, as he smiled back, her heart fluttered, knowing that he was real, that she hadn't made him up.

She finally reached the alter and separated from Duo, then turned to the back of the church, and watched as the flower girl and ring bearer came down the aisle. Draco watched as her face lit up, brighter than he had ever seen before, wondering what had caused this reaction in her he turned, only to have the wind knocked out of him once more. Coming down the aisle was the most beautiful little girl he had ever seen, she had wavy auburn hair like her mother, and stormy blue eyes, exactly like his.

All this time he had thought that the child was Duo's, when in fact, that precious little girl was his. The congregation laughed softly as the little girl jumped into her mothers arms once she reached the alter.

Then came the blushing bride, the crowd stood as Bianca made her journey down the aisle, a Briefs for the last time. Her brown eyes sought out Draco's, to which he appreciatively smiled his thanks, she simply return his smile with a 'you better not fuck this up' gleam in her eyes. Draco inwardly laughed, that was Bianca for you.

Bianca walked down the aisle, her brother Trunks at her side to give her away. She smiled as she locked eyes with Oliver, her Oliver, standing at the alter, waiting to devote his life and undying love to her and only her. Bianca took in the sight of him in his black tuxedo, with a cerulean blue tie and matching vest. His usually wild and untamed hair was actually under control and out of his beautifulhazel greeneyes. His lips curved upwards in a small smile as his eyes radiated what no words could ever completely express… love.

Oliver turned to face the back of the church as the wedding march began to play, and his breath caught as he watched Bianca, his Bianca, walk down the aisle. He smiled when she locked eyes with him, and smirked as her eyes swept over his tuxedo clad frame. He then did the same to her, letting his eyes appreciatively roam over her petite form. Her gown was made of the softest silk imaginable, it had been charmed to give it a pearlescent white color. The dress was wide necked, and skimmed across her chest, showing off a tasteful amount of cleavage, and barely clinging to her slim shoulders. Her hair had been pulled up to a sleek updo, almost like a bun but with loops of hair, which was then sprinkled with diamonds. The rest of her gown hung to her body, in sleek sophisticated lines, where it pooled behind her in a small train.

Oliver knew that nothing that anyone could say that could make him stop loving her. She was his match, his other half, and he was eternally grateful for whatever deity out there made her fall in love with him.

When Bianca reached the alter, Trunks gently kissed her forehead, and shook hands with Oliver before placing his little sisters hands into those of her future husband. Bianca andOliver smiled at each other as the priest began to read the greetings to the crowd.

Draco felt a tug at the corners of his heart, remembering when it had been him and Mako up there at the alter, promising to love each other for all eternity.

Mako felt something sad in her stir as the priest began to read the wedding vows. She couldn't explain it, she should be happy that her best friend was getting married, but she couldn't help but feel that she had experienced something similar before. She could feel the eyes of her angel on her and turned to sneak a glance. Draco smiled and inwardly beamed as she glanced back at him, making her blush softly at being caught staring.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the ceremony was over and it was official, Bianca Christina Briefs was now Bianca Christina Wood. Mako followed her to the bridal suite to help her remove the veil before heading down to the reception. "I can't believe that you're married!" Makoto exclaimed happily. 

"You can't believe it! I can't either!" Bianca replied, smiling like a fool in love, and heck she was. "Thanks for being my maid of honor."

"Thanks for asking me." The two women who were closer than sisters shared a hug. "Wow, Oliver is the last man you'll ever sleep with." Mako giggled as Bianca stuck out her tongue.

The newly wedded Mrs.Wood then smiled slyly, "That may be true, but believe me, I'm not complaining…"

* * *

OK, I think that was the longest chapter yet! Thanks to all those who went back and reviewed chapter five. Don't know why the email alert didn't go out, grr... I don't own any of the SM or HP characters except for little Drea :) 

**Thank you's:**  
**Star Blue Angel:** Thanks for the continued support and going back to review chapter five! I hope you enjoyed this chapter aswell! Where's my words of wisdom? ;)  
**Cris:** No, Bianca didn't realize that Draco was the wolf until Mako made the Poopie comment, then it all clicked. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for the continued support!  
**Yassig:** I updated like I said I would! I hope you're staying cool over there in AZ! Eek! Seven days and counting... man it's not even my wedding and I'm excited. Congrats once again!  
**MarMar:** No, the wolves weren't Lucius, although I could have done it that way, but then Draco would have killed his father and as much as I'm sure most of you want Lucius to die, that's a little dark, even for me... son killing father and all... Haven't seen you online in a while, hope everything is going well with you and yours! Take care hun!  
**Kourui:** Woman, you're finally online again! It's been so long since I last talked to you! And thanks so much for such a kind review. Anytime an author like you mentions that I am improving, it means the world to me. Thanks again hun, for everything, take care!  
**B:** I love you! Thanks for all the help with fics, and random conversations. And Yay! You're married to Oliver, he'll make an honest woman out of you! Good luck in your real life love life, and remember if you ever need someone to talk to or to just complain about the idiocy of the opposite sex, I'm always here... somewhere!

**Reading Rec: _Lost With The Enemy_** by _Hehe Panda_

One Love,  
_Athena Kyle_


	8. Where or When

**Lifes Fine Lines**  
Chapter Eight: Where or When  
Lyrics/Thoughts

* * *

Draco was scanning the crowd looking for her, when someone tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around, only to stare into those emerald eyes that haunted his every waking moment. Her smile caused his heart to melt, as she threw her arms around him, "It is you!" she exclaimed happily, holding him tightly. Draco closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of her in his arms, the moment was over too soon for his liking as she slowly drew away. "I never got a chance to thank you for saving me that day." 

"There's no need to thank me," he shook his head as he remembered all the events of that day, the day he lost her.

She opened her mouth to protest when something tugged on her dress, she looked down and smiled at her almost three year old daughter. Picking her up she smiled at Draco, "This is my daughter, Drea, Drea, this is my angel," she tapered off realizing she didn't know his name.

"Draco," he filled in for her, "Draco Malfoy," he locked eyes with the little girl, "And I'm no angel."

The little girl clambered out of Mako's arms and into Draco's, holding his face in her little hands, she scrutinized him. "Mommy said that I'm an angel cause I have angel eyes." Her blue eyes pierced his own, "And you have the same eyes as I do, so therefore you must be an angel as well." Draco gaped at her intelligence as Mako gasped, pulling the young child from his arms.

"Drea!" she exclaimed, an embarrassed blush gracing her cheeks.

Draco regained his composure and held up a hand, "No, it's quite alright." He chuckled lightly, as he knelt down to Drea's level, "For you love, I'll be your angel." He looked up at Mako and winked, "That is if your mom doesn't mind sharing." He smiled when Mako's face flushed pink.

Drea's eyes lit up, "Really?" he nodded, "Wow! Wait until I tell my friends that I have my own angel!" the two adults laughed softly as she ran off, her little pigtails bouncing behind her.

The couple turned to face each other, getting lost in one another's eyes, "Thank you, you just made her day." She spoke softly, tearing her gaze away from him to look at her daughter in Duo's arms.

"It was no problem, the smile on her face was priceless." He turned to see what she was looking at and inwardly scowled at the sight of his daughter in Duo's arms. "Is that your husband?" he almost choked on the words.

She shook her head, "No, he wants to be, but no." she turned to face him, "I mean I know that I should marry him, give Drea a father, but I can't help but feel it's not right. When I'm with him it's like something's missing. I mean Duo's everything a girl could ask for, but I keep seeing myself with someone whose face I can't see, but I know it's not Duo." She giggled nervously when she realized she revealed more than she should have to a stranger. "I'm sorry, here you are trying to be polite and I'm telling you my life story."

Sensing her embarrassment over revealing such details he smiled and offered his hand, "Would you care to dance?" he graciously changed the subject.

Mako smiled, "I'd love too." She placed her hand in his, not at all scared by the intense feeling of joy she felt at his touch, "My angel." She whispered softly.

Draco pulled her to him, holding her tenderly, "I'm no angel." He held her closer, twirling her around slowly, "In fact, most people think quite the opposite, I'm a devil Mako."

She chuckled lightly, "You're no devil, a minion of hell maybe, but no devil." Her smile faded as her knees buckled, Draco holding her up lead her to a table.

"Mako are you ok?" concern lacing his voice.

"I just had the strangest feeling of déjà vu." She held a hand to her head, "I think I need some fresh air." She moved to stand, but faltered, Draco was there to catch her.

He smiled softly at her, wrapping an arm around her waist, "Come on, I'll help you," they began to walk to the door, "The gardens in this place are beautiful."

_It seems we stood and talked like this before  
We looked at each other in the same way then  
But I can't remember where or when_

"You have a beautiful daughter," Draco murmured as the couple watched little Drea dance with Oliver, the young girl standing on the grooms feet, as everyone 'awed' at the adorableness of the two. The couple outside laughed lightly as Oliver picked the flower girl up and twirled her around, an expression of sheer joy lighting up Drea's angelic face.

"Thank you." Mako blushed, before frowning, "Sometimes I just wish that I knew who her father was…" she walked out to the railing, "I mean, I don't remember anything about him, was I in love with him?"

_Yes, you were_

"Was he in love with me?"

_Yes I am_

"And if I loved him and he loved me then how come he's not here?" she whispered to the wind before turning back to Draco, "I'm sorry," she smiled although it did not reach her eyes, "Here we are having a wonderful night, and I had to go and get all depressing on you."

Draco simply returned the sad smile, _I do love you, and I am here… If you only knew how hard it is to be this close to you knowing you were once mine and may never be again. Damn my father._ He stared into her eyes, _Please remember…_

The party was almost over - they both knew that. Mako broke away from Draco's gaze and leaned against the railing and looked out at the lake. The ballroom faced the lake and she could see the stars above, glittering. The color of the water perfectly matched the color of the night sky, making it seem never ending. The stars in the sky shined down brightly, like thousands of diamonds strewn across a black velvet sky. Mako shivered involuntarily at the chill the wind brought.

"Cold?" Draco asked looking at her beautifully soft face, he so longing wished to touch.

"A little," she replied, smiling softly at him.

"Maybe we should go in then," he said, beginning to head back to the ballroom.

"No," she put a hand on his arm, stopping him, "Let's stay out here. It's stuffy in there, and so beautiful out here." Mako replied, as she rubbed her arms for warmth.

"Here," Draco said as he took off his black suit jacket and put it around her shoulders. At that moment, he was just inches away from her face. Their eyes were incapable of moving away from each other. Draco leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips that sent her chill away.

Even if it was just the softest peck on the lips, it sent Mako's emotions in a spin, never could she remember a kiss affecting her this way, yet there was a strange familiarity to it, like she had been held this exact same way before… like she had been kissed like that before, like she had been loved like this before.

Draco watched as her eyes fluttered open, full of emotions, and a flicker of something else, something deeper. In that flash it was as if her memory had never been erased, in that brief moment it was as if he was looking into the eyes of Makoto Malfoy, rather than Makoto Kino.

He looked into her eyes, unable to say anything. He wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and kiss her again. "I'm sorry." Draco tore his gaze away from hers and looked out into the lake. The soft sound of the rippling tide calmed his soul. He knew he knew he shouldn't have come, that his feelings for her would be too strong to ignore, but he couldn't help it, hearing Bianca's plea for him to come and save Mako couldn't be ignored.

Mako's soft voice broke into his thoughts. "I had a great time with you tonight, Draco," she said shyly, slightly blushing. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting the sound of his name falling from her lips reverberate in his mind.

"I had a better time with you," Draco said as he reached out and tenderly touched her cheek, finally feeling her smooth skin. He was taken back at how deep her green eyes were. Merlin how he missed those eyes, it was as if he could drown in their emerald depths. "Mako, would you do me the honor of joining me for dinner tomorrow evening?"

She smiled happily, "I would love to," she paused, "You're not going to disappear on me like last time are you?" she asked cautiously.

He shook his head, "No, I promise, nothing's going to keep me from you anymore."

_Some things that happened for the first time  
Seem to be happening again  
And so it seems that we have met before  
And laughed before, and loved before  
But who knows where or when

* * *

_

Draco breathed out a nervous breath as he approached Mako's door, this was his wife for Merlin's sake, why was he so nervous? He knocked on the door and took a few deep breaths in order to calm his racing nerves. She opened the door, and the sight made Draco want to cry. She was wearing the dress she wore the night of the Yule Ball. "You look beautiful." He kissed her hand, and offered her a pink rose.

She blushed softly, "Thank you," she stepped aside, "Come in won't you? I'm afraid that I haven't finished tucking Drea in yet, it'll only be a minute." She led him to the living room. "Would you care for something to drink?"

He took a look around and noticed all the pictures of Drea that adorned the walls and coffee table. "Actually I'd like to see little Drea and wish her sweet dreams if you don't mind."

She smiled warmly at him, "I think she'd like that," she motioned her to follow him down the hall. Stopping outside of a pink door with a white wolf painted on it, Mako opened it, "Drea, there's someone special here to see you." She called out softly, as she opened the door further to reveal Draco.

The Malfoy heir smiled as the little girl squealed with joy, "Angel!" she rushed forward and jumped into his arms, "Are you here to tuck me in too?" she asked as Draco lifted her up.

He nodded, "Uh huh, and take your mommy to dinner, if you don't mind." He looked at her, as if asking permission, to which the little girl eagerly nodded.

"Mommy loves to go out, but uncle Duo doesn't take her out anymore." The little girl said as she played with Draco's tie.

"Drea," Mako said warningly, her cheeks flaring pink, "It's time for bed." She went to retrieve her daughter from Draco's arms, but Drea held on.

"Mommy, can Draco tuck me in?"

"Honey, I don't think-"

Draco shook his head, "I don't mind." He walked over to Drea's bed, her four post, princess canopied bed and threw back the covers before letting Drea scramble in, tucking her blankets around her. "Good night princess." He whispered as he kissed her forehead.

Mako watched the whole exchange and couldn't help but be moved, it was as if this was the way things were meant to be. For the first time since her accident, everything felt right, it was as if she had finally come home.

"Good night Mommy." Drea yawned sleepily.

"Thanks for agree to watch her Mango." Mako smiled at the house elf, who simply nodded, before returning to read her book at the child's bedside.

He offered his arm to Mako, "Shall we?" She giggled shyly, linking her arm with his as he escorted her to the car.

_The clothes you're wearing are the clothes you wore  
The smile you are smiling you were smiling then  
But I can't remember where or when

* * *

_

It was well past two in the morning when Draco walked Mako up to her door, "Well here you are, home sweet home." He gently took the keys from Mako and opened the door himself, extending his time with her as much as possible.

"Ah, Miss is home… Mango will leave now, is okay yes?" the house elf appeared in the entryway.

Mako nodded, "Of course, Mango, thank you so much. Tell B I said hello."

Mango nodded and smiled before waving goodbye, disappearing back to the Wood's mansion.

Draco checked his watch, "Well it's getting late, I should go…" he spoke halfheartedly, not really wanting to leave.

Mako nodded slowly, not really wanting him to go. The couple walked the few steps to the door in silence, "Thank you Draco, I had a wonderful time."

"I'm glad, you're an amazing woman you know that?" he smiled as she blushed, "I mean not many other women could so successfully raise such a wonderful little girl like Drea, on her own." He took her hand in his, "Mako would you let me take you and Drea to the circus tomorrow?"

Mako smiled and nodded, "We'd like that."

_Yes!_ Draco inwardly cheered, "Is four o'clock ok?" he asked and she nodded, "Great," it warmed Draco's heart to see her smiling so brightly, he reached out and tenderly brushed a strand of hair away from her face, suddenly aware of how close they were. He leaned in slowly, giving her time to back out if she wasn't ready, but when her eyes fluttered shut and she licked her lips, Draco dipped in and kissed her, tasting her lips for the first time in over three years.

Mako wasn't prepared for the way the kiss made her feel. She was overwhelmed by intense passionate emotions, and yet a sense of familiarity and warmth.

Draco's arms wrapped around her, pulling her into him. Home, perfection, this is what he had missed, this was where he belonged.

Draco pulled away slowly, before his hormones took over and he took her right there against the door. He touched his forhead to hers, "My God how I've missed you." He murmured breathlessly.

Mako's chest was heaving, never before had a kiss moved her this way, her angel's kiss rocked her to her core. She was still recovering from the torrent of emotions racing through her, when he dipped in and claimed her lips again.

Stars exploded behind her eyes, this feeling was one she never wanted to live without. This kiss was so new, yet there was something familiar about the way his lips moved over hers, the way his tongue expertly teased hers. Before her legs buckled and she gave herself completely to him, the terrified scream of her daughter ripped through the house.

The couple jerked apart and ran to Drea's room as the little girl screamed again. Draco flew open the door to see his daughter sobbing uncontrollably on the bed. "Mommy!" she sobbed, breaking Draco's heart. He watched as Mako rushed forward gathering Drea in her arms in an attempt to calm her down. Draco wished he knew what caused his little Princess to cry so he could find it and Avada it. He watched Mako sitting on the bed with Drea in her arms, rocking back and forth to no avail. Not wanting to feel so helpless anymore, he stepped forward in an attempt to sooth his family.

It hurt Mako to know that there was nothing she could do to sooth her daughter, little Drea was at that stage where she would begin to have nightmares. Although they were far and in-between, everyone tore at Mako's heart to see her daughter in such distress. Before Mako knew it, strong arms were being wrapped around both her and Drea. It was as if being in both of their arms comforted the little three year old, who instantly began to calm down. Mako looked up at Draco, appreciation shinning in her eyes. He simply smiled back, gently coaxing the pair to lie down.

Draco never felt more at home then when Mako and Drea were in his arms, and now the pair of them lying beside him, he was reminded that this was the life he was supposed to have, the family that should be his.

Soon Drea was asleep again, Mako too, sleeping peacefully in his arms, and although he didn't want to, he got up to leave. As soon as his arms left his girls, they stirred in protest, Drea turned in her sleep to face him and curled up more into his embrace as a result, Mako too moved in closer, her arm wrapping around Draco holding him tenderly.

Draco smiled to himself, realizing he couldn't leave, not that he wanted too, so he pulled the two girls that were his life into his embrace, kissing the pair on the foreheads before giving into sleep, the familiar scent and feel of Mako in his arms once more, making him feel more at home than he had been in years.

_Some things that happened for the first time  
Seem to be happening again  
And so it seems that we have met before  
And laughed before, and loved before  
But who knows where or when  
Who knows where or when

* * *

_

The trio walked down the street to where the circus was. To any passer by they would have seemed like the perfect family, Mako and Drea were wearing matching green sundresses, their hair pulled into high pony tails, they matched perfectly with Draco who was wearing khaki pants and a forrest green shortsleeved button down shirt. The three of them all had matching smiles on their faces as they all held hands, Drea in the middle.

"What do you want to do first Princess?" Draco asked once they stepped onto the fair grounds.

"I want to ride on the merry-go-round!" she exclaimed happily, as she dragged the two adults along.

Mako giggled, "Slow down Drea, the ride's not going to run away." The little girl slowed down a bit, but they still made it to the ride in no time.

Draco handed the ride operator the tickets and held back as Drea and Mako climbed on, "Draco!" Little Drea pouted, "You have to come too!" She looked absolutely adorable when she pouted, looking exactly like a mini version of her mother.

He laughed, "No it's ok, you two go ahead."

This time both Mako and Drea pouted, and Draco was dead, there was no way in heaven or hell that he could say no to those faces, "Please Draco?" the two chimed together, yup dead, he would have usually been disgusted with the way he was whipped, but considering who was holding said whip, he didn't mind a bit.

"Alright, alright." He climbed on, "How could I say no to those faces?" he hoisted Drea up on to a white horse, "Those eye should be illegal," he tapped her aristocratic Malfoy nose playfully.

Mako laughed lightly, "Tell me about it, she's been giving me that look since birth and I still can't say no."

The ride began, and soon the wind was gently blowing through her loose cinnamon waves. Draco brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "I wonder where she gets it from?" he teased.

Mako blushed as she pulled away shyly, "Whatever do you mean?" she smiled softly.

"Hey Mommy?" Drea's voice broke the moment, "Can I get some cotton candy after this?"

Mako sighed then faced her daughter, "Sure hun."

Draco ran a hand through his hair, this was bittersweet torture, being this close to the family that should be his but knowing they weren't hurt… a lot. He looked at Mako who was holding a beyond delighted Drea, both smiling happily. His family, they would become his family. Mako will once again become a Malfoy and Drea its newest heir if it's the last thing he did.

A few moments later the ride was over and the trio headed to the cotton candy stand. "What's your favorite ride Draco?" Drea asked as she stuffed a piece of pink fluff into her mouth.

"I like the Ferris Wheel, you get to see everything, plus have some peace and quiet."

"That's Mommy's favorite ride too!" she exclaimed, before something white a furry caught her eye. "Oh look!" Drea exclaimed as they arrived at one of the many game booths, eyeing a stuffed white wolf, "Mommy! It looks just like the wolf from my favorite fairy tale. It's Poopie!"

The name caught Draco's attention; Mako had told their daughter of when he saved her from the wolves, transforming the story into a fairy tale. "Do you want it Drea?" He asked chuckling, knowing well that there was nothing in the world he would deny her. She nodded eagerly, "Alright." He handed the booth worker some money and took off his shirt, handing it to Mako. He smiled as she blushed at the site of him in nothing but khaki pants and a white undershirt. "Could I get a kiss for luck?" he asked feeling bold, smiling to himself as Drea jumped up and down, telling her to give Draco a kiss.

Smiling shyly, Mako blushed once more, as she leaned in and tenderly brushed her lips against Draco's cheek, "Good luck… Poopie." She whispered softly.

The blonde warlock beamed, now feeling that he could do anything, he picked up the mallet. With the smallest amount of effort, he slammed it down and watched as the meter soared up, ringing the bell loudly.

"Congratulations! We have a winner!" the booth runner announced as Drea ran into Draco's arms, clapping happily. "What'll it be darling?" the older man asked Drea who pointed,

"That one," she smiled, "I want the white wolf please."

The man handed her the stuffed animal which she hugged tightly, "I'm going to show Mommy!" she hugged Draco, kissing him on the cheek before running back to Mako.

"That's one cute kid you've got there," the worker commented, watching Drea show who he assumed was her mother, "You've got a beautiful family."

Draco looked up as Mako smiled at him and waved. Turning back to the man Draco smiled, "Thanks, they're my life." A warm feeling spread though him as he verbally agreed that they were in fact his family.

Later that evening Draco was carrying a sleeping Drea in one arm while his other arm was wrapped affectionately around Mako, who was leaning into him, completely molding to his body.

He looked up to the heavens as they continued their walk back to Mako's house, he momentarily closed his eyes, offering up a silent prayer to any higher being that was listening, that someday he would be able to rightfully claim Mako and Drea as his.

* * *

Alright, after an insane departure from ffnet, I'm slowly returning to writing, sorry that it's taken me so long to get this chapter out... I don't know if I'm done with it yet or not, we'll have to see where my muse leads. I just want to thank those who reviewed the last chapter... KoChan, Becks, Yas, Forbidden Smiles... thanks for the support. And B, woman this chapter never would have been completed if it wasn't for you. Thanks for all the inspiration :) 

One love,  
_Athena Kyle_

Oh yea, I don't own the characters except for little Drea, and the song which was originally done by Johnny Mathis isn't mine either.


	9. Still Interested?

_Alrighty, obviously not really a chapter, I just wanted to know if anyone was still interested in this story... I suppose that I could just leave it with the last chapter, leaving it up to you the reader as to what happens. However, if there's enough demand for it, I'll continue pecking away at it, hopefully seeing it all the way through. Let me know!_

_Happy 4th of July everyone!_


End file.
